Ninjago short stories
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: Just some little short stories involving my OCS an the ninja. (This is based on my rewritten, not my old stories). Taking ideas, rules in the story
1. Rules

**Hey everyone! So I'm taking requests for short story chapters. Here are some rules I've got**

*I won't be doing M rated (at the moment, I'll actually have a separate short story thing for that) but...I will be doing something along the lines...you know how there are lemons? Something along the lines of a lime, maybe a bit sweeter. (God I hope you guys know what I'm saying...)

*my Ocs and the ninja (and Nya too, someone had asked me about JayxNya stuff) only, I won't do anyone else's OCs, I'm sorry

*if you have a specific episode it happens on or after, I will only do it once I get that chapter done

*be nice to each other

 **I will also have some short chapters of my own, so I'm not just leaning on you guys. Anyway, if you have a chapter idea, I will see if I can do it!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Pranks aren't always funny

**Hey everyone! First chapter of the short story.**

 **This was by cjsylvester on deviantart. I THINK they have a fanfiction account too.**

 _I feel like Jay would teach Zane how pranks work._

 **Hm...nice for a first chapter. Let's see what we can do...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ninjago**

* * *

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE TERMITE!"

Sarah's voice rang through the whole bounty. The heads of the other ninja turned towards her voice.

"W-Wait Sarah! Calm down, it was just a prank!" Jay's panicked voice followed soon after.

"A PRANK HUH? WELL, LET'S SEE IF YOU AGREE WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"

A startled yelp and crashing occurred. The other ninja shot looks at each other, then bolted down the hall. They were met with a somewhat familiar sight. Sarah and Jay were in the hallway, Sarah having a fist raised at Jay, the collar of his short in her other fist, Jay covering his face. Sarah's hair was wet and she was in a bathrobe

"Not the face!"

"Oh, I'll gladly hit another spot!" Her fist went for Jay, but Cole grabbed her wrist.

"Whoa, Sarah! Calm down!"

She whipped her head at him. "Calm down?! Look what this lightning bug did to me!" She grabbed his hand and put it on her hair.

Cole retracted his hand back. "Ug, what is that?! Why is it sticky?"

"Light-bulb here thought it would be funny to put it in my shampoo!"

Cole glared at Jay.

Jay smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"Damn right you're sorry. You owe her big time"

* * *

Jay and Zane were cooking lunch. Zane glanced over at Jay. "So what did Sarah do for you to put honey in her shampoo?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just a prank"

"A...prank?"

Jay gasped and his jaw dropped. "You don't know what a prank is?!"

Zane shook his head.

Jay sighed. "Well Zane, a prank is a little practical joke. Something to make people laugh"

"Sarah wasn't laughing this morning"

"Ah, she'll get over it. As people say, 'We'll ALL look back on this and laugh'" Jay tapped his chin. "Hey Zane, want to help me pull some pranks?"

"I'm...not sure"

"Come on, just a little bit of laughs"

Zane looked back at the food his was making. "No one will be harmed?"

"Not a scratch"

Zane kept staring at the food. "I...guess it couldn't hurt..."

* * *

They were all sitting down at the table eating lunch. Sarah kept shooting glared at Jay.

"Hey, I said i was sorry!"

"Well, a sorry isn't enough!"

Ashlynn was watching them as she took a bite of her sandwich. suddenly she dropped it and started coughing, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ashlynn?"

"Are you okay?"

"H-H-Hot...really hot!" She coughed.

Amanda got her something to drink while Kai grabbed the bottle of ketchup...

"Wait...this is hot sauce. she must have put this on her food"

Amanda glared at Jay.

"Hey I didn't do it!"

"Oh...that would be my mistake. I must have grabbed the hot sauce by accident. I am sorry Ashlynn"

Ashylnn coughed once more to clear her throat. "I-It's fine Zane...I wasn't hurt, I just wasn't ready for it"

"At least it wasn't another prank from Jay" Everyone went back to eating. Jay did a small smile at Zane.

* * *

"Not bad Zane"

"I'm...starting to have second guesses on this"

They were in the scroll room, organizing them.

"Nah, it was kinda funny! And it gets easier from here. And hey, no one was hurt right?"

"Ashlynn did say she was unharmed..."

"See? I told you, no one would be hurt. Now, we gotta think of the next one..."

Zane pulled out a scroll. "Oh dear. It looks as though we have not found all the mice and rats" the scroll had little chewed marks on it.

Jay's face lit up. "Ooooh, I got another idea!"

* * *

Amanda and Kai walked in. "So I've been looking through some scrolls to try and find something about the serpentine-i had one here, where'd it go?"

They started looking. Jay and Zane were behind the door, listening.

"Ah, here it-" Her words were cut off by a scream. "THAT'S NOT A RAT, THAT IS A SMALL BEAR!"

"Holy hell!" They heard crashed and yells. Jay was trying really hard not to laugh and even Zane was smiling.

"Wait..." They stopped. "It's a fake"

"Oh god...That scared the hell out of me, who would-?" They stopped. Jay and Zane quickly ran off before the door opened.

* * *

Jay was rolling laughing and Zane was smiling. They were in their room alone. "Oh man, that was awesome!"

"Yes, it was quite comedic"

"Okay, now we have to come up with something really good...It's gonna be hard to top that-"

 _Sqwuak!_

They turned to the open window and a bird was sitting there.

"Hey shoo!" Jay chased it off. A few feathers fluttered down to the floor. Jay picked one up and smiled. "I got a good one"

They were hiding in the dinning room, after placing their next prank. "Oh, this is going to be good"

Zane was smiling. These have been fun, and very creative.

Suddenly the door opened. Jay shushed and they waited. When they saw who came in, Zane's throat closed up.

Kim.

Anyone else, it was fine. But Kim was sensitive. The last time Jay played a prank, she got emotional about it. Jay stiffened when he saw it. She went into the kitchen and they heard her go towards...oh no.

they ran for the door, but they were too late. They heard the click and crashes and Kim scream. They look at each other with dread and went in.

Possibly the last prank Zane would pull. Kim stood there, with glue and feathers in her hair and on the counter. she stood frozen but turned and saw Zane and Jay. She had tears in her eyes, ready to fall.

"what happened?" The others came in as Zane rushed over. They saw Kim and everyone glared at Jay.

"Hey, I didn't set it up alone, Zane helped!" They all looked appalled at Zane, even Kim. "Zane?"

Zane stared at the counter, then glared at Jay. "Yes...I've helped him with some pranks..."

Kim then shot a glare at Jay. Everyone did. Jay did a nervous laugh.

"Okay, that's it! No. More. Pranks. for _anyone!"_

"Jay, clean this up"

Zane walked with Kim, wanting to apologize. Zane didn't think pranks were so funny anymore.

* * *

 **Okay, so first one done! I feel okay with this for the first one. So, offer some more ideas everyone!**


	3. Roaring Flame into a Small Candle

**Hey guys! Okay, this was an idea from StoryWriter2003.**

 _Child/Toddler Kai! Whether he has the mental age of how old he is physically is up to you._

 **Hm, not bad. I like this idea. *Stretches and pops fingers* Okay let's do this!**

* * *

"Guys! I need you in the bridge! We've got a Serpentine problem!"

The ninja, the guys and girls, were in the game room with Lloyd and Ashlynn. Nya had called them over the intercom. They took glances at each other, then went into the bridge.

"What's going on?"

"We've got some serpentine problems. The venomari and Constrictai are terrorizing a village in the mountains, but the Hypnobrai and fangpyre are back in the city. I can't tell what building it is, though"

"You girls take the Venomari and Constrictai. You boys take the Hypnobrai and fangpyre"

"What about me and Ashlynn?" Lloyd asked.

"You guys are too young, and it's too dangerous"

He sighed and Ashlynn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on everyone! We've got snakes to fight!"

* * *

The guys got to the building the Hypnobrai and fangpyre were in. The door was broken down and the lights flickered.

"Jeez, what did they do here?"

"They must have tried to cut the power or something"

They heard voices and crashes farther down.

"Okay, everyone be quiet. And be careful" They make their way to the source of the sound. They were looking down in a lab, where the Serpentine were, looking through bottles and vials and the likes.

"What kind of place is this?" Jay whispered.

Zane looked around. "It looks to be a research facility"

"Well, if it's caught the Serpentine's attention, then it's really bad. C'mon" They got onto a ceiling beam above them.

"So what now?"

Cole looked down. "Okay, Jay, Zane. You guys go find the generator and knock the rest of the power out" He turned to Jay. "That'll turn on the emergency lights, right?"

"You mean the blurry red ones, yeah, it should"

"Me and Kai will give the drop then. You guys rush over as soon as the lights go out, okay?"

"Roger that"

"Of course" Zane and Jay took off.

Kai looked down at the serpentine. "You sure it'll work?"

"We have to hope. It's better than just dropping in on them now"

"Wonder what they're looking for..."

"Not sure, but it can't be good"

Suddenly the lights went out and the red lights started flashing. The serpentine started yelling.

"Who turned the lightsss out?!"

"Wasssn't me!"

"You're by the switch!"

"Now!" Cole and Kai dropped down.

"Ninja!"

"Where!"

"I got one!"

"That'sss me, you idiot!"

Kai and Cole fought what they could.

Kai knocked a Fangpyre over, then a Hypnobrai grabbed him.

"I actually got one!"

"No you don't!" Kai pushed him off, but he stumbled over a shelf and fell. He hit another shelf and a bottle fell on his head, shattering it and spilling the contents on him. "OW!"

"Kai!"

"Where are you?!"

"Ssserpentine! Retreat!" There were the scuffles of serpentine tripping over each other and running. It was a while before they were gone.

"Kai?"

"Where is he?"

"He was over here somewhere, I can't see him!"

Suddenly the lights flickered back on.

"What happened?"

"Must have been a back-up generator. Kai!"

Zane walked over to a mess of shelves...

"Oh dear...brothers, we have a problem"

Jay and Cole ran over...

"Oh god..."

"Is that...?"

There, amidst broken glass, empty vials and shelves, was a 2 year old in a red ninja suit, the sword of fire next to him. He had spikey black brown hair, tan skin and amber eyes. He looked up and blinked at Zane, Jay, and Cole. "Uwah?"

"This isn't good"

* * *

"You're back!" Cole and Jay entered the bridge first.

"Yeah. We didn't catch the serpentine. They got away"

Wu stroked his beard. "Hm...hopefully the girls have better luck..." He looked around. "where are Zane and Kai?

Jay laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that..."

"Yah yah yah!" Zane walked in with Kai at that moment, who babbled and squalled.

Nya gasped and covered her mouth. Ashlynn and Lloyd's jaws dropped and Wu just stared.

Zane looked at Kai with a nervous look. "It appears that one of the vials made Kai...much younger"

Kai smiled and waved. "Hallo!"

Nya ran over. "Kai! what did those snakes do to you?!" She took him from Zane and hugged him. Kai smiled and nuzzled her neck. She looked and Jay and Cole with wide eyes. "What happened?!"

"Um, that facility we had to go to? Yeah, it was an age research facility. Apparently, they're working on a bunch of aging serums"

"Well ,can they fix him?!"

"Unfortunately, the lab was destroyed, so a bunch of their stuff was destroyed too. They said that it'll take...um..." Jay twiddled his thumbs.

"Jay, how long is it going to take for them to fix Kai?"

"Um...a month?"

"WHAT?!" Nya yelled and it jolted Kai. He started to cry. "Oh, Kai!" she tried to comfort him but he kept crying.

Lloyd covered his ears. "what do we do to make him stop?"

Ashlynn did the same. "I don't know, the only person who kind of has experience raising kids is-"

"why is there crying?"

The guys shot looks at each other.

The girls were back.

Sarah and Kim walked in. "Seriously, what is-?" They stopped and stared at a screaming Kai.

"Is that...Kai?"

Cole looked at her nervously. "Yes?"

Sarah started laughing. "What happened?!"

"It was an accident with the lab we were at!"

Lloyd growled. "Make him stop, it's giving me a headache!" Kai had gotten louder in his crying.

"What in the hell is going-?!" Amanda came in...and stopped in her tracks, looking at Kai. "K-Kai?"

At the mention of his name he looked at her. His crying stopped and he smiled. He reached for her. "Manda!"

"Nice to see he recognizes someone" Amanda took him from Nya and he snuggled into her neck.

"Mai Manda..."

She rubbed his back, then looked at the boys. "What. Happened?"

* * *

"...we found him like that. It must have been one of the vials or something" They were sitting in the dining room. Amanda was still holding Kai. He had fallen asleep, his head resting on her shoulder.

"We can't wait a month for them to fix him! We can't wait that long!"

Kai started ti stir and whimper. "Sh sh sh..." Amanda rubbed his back. He smiled and went back to sleep.

Sarah pointed her chopstick at Amanda. "That's almost scaring how good you are"

Amanda looked at Wu. "Sensei, is there a way to fix Kai sooner than the facility can?"

Wu took a sip of his tea. "Yes, there is. But I have to go retrieve something first"

"What is it?"

He stood up, taking his bo staff with him. "Not important. What's important is that you keep Kai here until I get back"

 **"Yes Sensei"**

* * *

The ninja were sitting in the game room, watching TV. Amanda was on the couch next to Kim. Kai in her lap.

Amanda looked at him. He had a fist in his mouth and was starring at Kim's hair. She smiled. "I think Kai likes your hair"

Kim looked at him and smiled. "It seems to mesmerize a lot of people"

"Sh, you guys!" Sarah was sitting on the floor in front of them, Cole's arm around her.

Kai looked at Sarah, then took his slobber covered hand and out it on her head.

She and Cole gasped and Jay snickered. Amanda covered he mouth to hide a smile.

Kai pulled his hand back. "oop"

"Yeah, that's right, oop. Ew..."

Amanda chuckled and stood up. "I think it's best that I take Kai out of here. He..." she poked his side. "Is causing to much trouble" Kai giggled.

* * *

Amanda had Kai on a blanket in her room. she was sitting next to him. She grabbed a pot and pan ad a wooden spoon. He seemed to be having fun bashing away. But he did it weird. He held the spoon handle with both hands and hit the pot and pan as hard as he could.

Amanda giggled. "I guess you like swinging it like a sword" Kai giggled.

He then dropped the spoon and crawled to her. He pushed himself up off her knees and pointed to his mouth. "Kith"

"A kiss?" He nodded. "Okay" She leaned forward to kiss his cheek...

"No!" she drew back, surprised. "Me ou"

"you want to kiss me?" He nodded. "Okay, if you say so" She titled her head so he could kiss her cheek.

Instead he did something else. He turned her head so she was facing him and gave a small toddler peck to her lips. Amanda drew back, a small blush on her face, covering her mouth.

Kai smiled. "Kith"

Amanda sat there shocked. Did he...plan to do that? He crawled up on her lap and hugged her. She sat there for a bit, then hugged him back.

"I vov ou..."

Amanda looked down at him. He was snuggled into her neck. She swallowed.

"I...I love you too Kai...but not as a baby..." she rubbed his back. "I love you for...you...Ever since the monastery. When you started training. You kept trying so hard. You wanted to quit, but...even after that you still tried" she tried blinking back tears. She wanted to tell him this when he was back to himself, not this...She took a small breath. "I love you Kai. I really do...I...truly love you..."

she sat there, then felt his even breathing. He fell asleep. she picked him up and they laid down in her bed. She laid there for a bit, trying really heard not to cry.

Because when they turned Kai back to normal, she didn't know if he would remember any of this...

* * *

Wu had come back. He had what they needed to change Kai back...

"Tea? You got freaking tea?" Wu had put some in a baby bottle he had grabbed on the way there.

"do not worry, Sarah. This tea is special. It will help" He gave it to Amanda. "Here, have him drink this"

"Okay Kai, be a good boy and drink this"

Unfrotunatly, he didnt want to.

"No!" He pushed it away.

Cole sighed. "Great now what do we do?"

Amanda knew what. she put the bottle down, then held Kai against her head, where her heart is. Then she started to hum.

It was the sacred flute song. but it was different. Amanda's was smooth and melodic. When she hummed, they all stopped and looked at her, even Wu, completely mesmerized by the song. They were long and flowing. she hummed the sng for a while. Kai's eyes started to droop and Jay, Ashlynn and Lloyd started to yawn.

Amanda held him so she could feed him and he took the bottle without complaint. The others managed to shake themselves of the spell.

"whoa...Amanda, that was..."

"Kinda creepy"

Amanda smiled. "It's something my mother did. For some reason ,whenever she hummed the melody, and held me to her heart, it would always calm me down" Amanda rubbed Kai's back as he drank. "It worked for Ashlynn too...I've always used it as a way to calm myself down to..."

Kai finished the bottle. suddenly he started coughing really bad.

"Kai?!"

"Put him on the floor!" Amanda set him down. Suddenly he glowed a very light purple and started to grow. when the glow faded, he was back to himself.

"What happened? And...why does my mouth taste like perfume and gasoline?"

"Kai!" Nya hugged him.

"What's going on? Last thing I remember was that damn vial crashing on my head"

"Wait, you don't remember anything?"

"Not really, it's all blurry"

"Well ,do we have a story for you"

* * *

Amanda stood on the deck of the bounty, the cool night air blowing. she sighed. Kai was back to normal. Tomorrow, they'd go fight more serpentine. And...her feelings would stay hidden. He didn't remember anything...

"Amanda?" She turned. Kai was walking up to her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Still weird..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Amanda...there's something I should tell you"

"What is it?"

He sighed and looked away. "I...remember what you said" Her heart came to a crashing stop.

"W-What?"

"About...how you really loved me...for who I was..." He smiled. "And that it was because I was stubborn at that stupid training course"

Amanda was still speechless. Kai took her hand.

"You want to know what made me fall in love with you though?"

Amanda swallowed and shook her head. He smiled.

"The talk you gave me when i got there" She blinked. she...didn't know that. "About how everyone had flaws. You...knew what you were talking about...that's what made me really care about you"

Amanda was speechless. Kai smiled. "I guess I took the wind ninja's breath away, huh?"

She blushed and looked away. He chuckled. "Amanda..." He took bother her hands. "Thank you"

she smiled. "Well, who else knew what to do when a roaring flame turned to a small candle?"

* * *

 **And done! Wow, this one is much longer. But I had fun with this.**

 **Okay, I'm going to remove one of the rules for the short stories, one that I think is limiting you guys. Oh, and I'm also going to update the character descriptions with my head canon ages for the ninja.**

 **Can't wait to hear more ideas from you guys!**


	4. A sick ninja

**Hey guys! okay, so this was an idea that I have. i debated for a while on who I was doing this too, but i chose after a while. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Amanda was laying in bed, asleep...but uncomfortably. Her bed was much warmer than normal. She sniffed and shifted, but she couldn't get comfortable...especially with this headache...

She opened her eyes, the light bleary. She could see outline's, Kim and Sarah were getting ready. Amanda sniffed and closed her eyes. _"Just a few more minutes..."_

"Amanda" She opened her eyes. Kim was lightly shaking her. "You need to get up. We have training this morning"

"O-Okay...Give me a minute..." She sat up. Sarah glanced at her and whistled.

"You don't look to good, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm *cough* *cough* fine..." Amanda cleared her throat and got up. she wobbled a bit then slowly started walking towards the bathroom. She took a glance at Ashlynn's bed though...

Empty. Untouched since the morning she woke up. Amanda sighed, then went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror...

"Holy crap..." Sarah was right, she did not look good. She was pale and sweaty. Her hair matted to her head, and her eyes looked slightly foggy. She took a deep breath...then started to have a coughing fit. She gripped toe counter as her legs went weak and they buckled.

"Amanda?" Kim was in the door. "Are you okay?"

"F-Fine...*cough*"

Kim took a look at her, then went to a cabinet. She took out a small flashlight an a thermometer. She moved Amanda and set her down on the toilet seat. "Say 'ah'"

"Kim, I told you, I'm-"

"Say. 'Ah'" Amanda sighed. When it came to Kim being even a _little_ hostile, while it wasn't threatening, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Amanda opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Kim turned the flashlight on and shone it down her throat.

"A-Ah...*cough* *cough*"

"Hm..." Kim turned it off. "It's really red" Kim turned the thermometer on. "Here..." Amanda put it in her mouth under her tongue. Kim put the light back in the cabinet.

"Is she okay?" Sarah was in the doorway.

"Maybe. Her throat is red, she's sniffing...and she's awfully warm" The thermometer beeped. Kim took it out and looked at it. "Alright..." she turned it off and held onto Amanda's arm. "You. Back to bed"

"W-What?" Amanda took her arm away, but when her balanced wavered, she lightly placed a hand on the counter. "I-I can't...we h-have training and we need to plan to r-rescue Ashlynn and L-Lloyd-"

"Which _we_ can do, but not you today. you're sick"

Amanda scowled. "I am not sick-"

"102 degree fever, a red swollen throat, your nose is stuffed up, and you're falling over"

Amanda sniffed and looked away. "I'm just...upset that...Ashlynn is gone again...I-It's messing me u-up..."

" _Amanda!"_ Amanda jumped slightly at Kim's tone. "You. Are sick! If you can barely stand without a balance, you can't train!"

"She's right Amanda, if you're sick, you shouldn't be spreading around. We need you full health if you're going to help us. So, you need full rest and fluids, okay?"

Amanda stood there...she didn't respond...

"Amanda, I'm sorry, I-" Amanda started to sway, then to collapse. Sarah and Kim caught her before she hit the floor.

"C'mon, lets get her to bed"

* * *

 _"Amanda!" Ashlynn and Lloyd we standing on a black slate of lava rock._

 _"Ashlynn! Lloyd!" She started running towards them, but then snakes eyes filled the darkness and cracks cut her off. Fire started to emerge from the cracks, and surrounded Ashlynn and Lloyd in a dome._

* * *

"No!" Amanda sat up, then laid down almost instantly. Pain shot up her head, she was too weak to be doing that. She sat panting. What happened? Ashlynn and Lloyd were in danger, the snakes, the...fire.

Amanda shook her head. No, Kai would never hurt them. Besides, that fire was too much to be Kai. She sighed and closed her eyes...

 _Knock Knock_

"Amanda? Are you awake?" Kai.

Amanda arranged her pillows and sat up, leaning against them. "Yeah..." Her voice was raspy. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, come in"

The door opened and Kai came in. she sniffed what she could with her stuffy nose and saw what he brought. He brought in soup, some hot tea, a small container of honey, and a glass of orange juice, and a bottle of medicine, all on a tray. She licked her lips and her stomach slightly growled. She was hungry, since she didn't eat breakfast.

Kai sat the tray in front of her, then he sat on her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh...a little better...I'm not as dizzy as I was this morning..."

"Yeah. I kind of wish I didn't hear that...I couldn't focus on training until I was making you lunch" He picked up the tea and put some honey in it. He handed it to her. "Here"

"Thank you..." she took a sip and moaned slightly. the tea really helped, especially with the honey.

When she finished her tea, he picked up the bowl. "Can you eat, or do you want me to"

Amanda smiled. It was obvious he wanted to baby her while she was sick. Then again, he must be used to it, he raised Nya for most of their life. "If you wouldn't mind..." He smiled, obviously happy that he could. He fed her the soup until all of it was gone. Amanda was happy to have something in her stomach. Kai opened the medicine bottle and handed her two pills and the orange juice.

"You'll go to sleep a little bit after you take these, so I guess we'll talk until you do" She took the pills and downed the orange juice.

They talked until her eyelids started to droop. He helped her position back to sleep, then kissed her forehead. "I hope you feel better..." He whispered.

She smiled, and weakly grabbed his hand. "I started to feel better once you walked in..." He smiled and kissed her cheek. He picked up everything and left, closing the door. She went back to sleep.

* * *

 **So yeah, i debated whether to use Sarah or Amanda. but I had fun with this one. I hope to hear more suggestions from you guys!**


	5. No lies, no secrets

**Hey guys! So, this WAS something I was gonna put in chapter 9, but I decided not too, because I didn't have time.**

 **Anyway, this is back into the story of WHY Sarah doesn't like lies or pet names. I was going to wait until later to show this, but I can't remember when I was going to...so I'll do it now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCS**

* * *

Sarah walked into the room she shared with Amanda, Kim, and Ashlynn. She had just come back from a run and needed to clean up. She always thought better when she could run. She went to her dresser and pulled out a shirt and some sorts. She pulled them out...

 _Cling..._

Sarah froze and looked at the item that fell...

A small gold ring...

...a promise ring...

She knelt down and picked it up. She stared at it...how long? How long was it? And...why? She clenched it in her fist and put it back. She took a deep breath.

"Sarah?" She turned and Kim was there. She looked concerned. "Are you okay? You're crying" Sarah wiped her cheeks and found that they were wet.

"I-I'm okay...It's nothing" she hurried into the bathroom and closed the doors.

* * *

Kim went down to the kitchen where Zane was. He smiled when he saw her, but it disappeared when he saw her frown. "Kim? Is everything alright?"

She rubbed her arms. "I'm worried about Sarah. I'm glad that she ad Cole fixed their problems, but...I don't think that she's been open"

Zane nodded. "Cole said that. He's...tried to get her to talk, but she told him that she doesn't quite have the heart to tell him. She told him she will, but she has to..."

"Overcome the hurdle she's fighting" Cole came in. "And I can respect that. I just...wish I could help her..."

"Maybe I could help. We're friends" Kim left to find her.

Cole leaned against the counter. Zane raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay, brother?"

Cole sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I...I think so...We've agreed to be honest, and...I've asked her before why she doesn't like being called names and why she hates lies more than usual, but...she seems to have trouble speaking about it...I don't know what to do..."

Zane out a hand on his shoulder. "Give her time. She will confide her deep secrets to you. You both have overcome an obstacles in your romantic relationship, but there will be more"

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You and Kim have faced obstacles in your 'romantic relationship'?"

Zane smiled. "Not the kind you and Sarah have had but..." His smiled faded. "More of the verbal communication I too have tried to speak with her, but...it too is difficult for her"

Cole shrugged. "It's just...talking can go many different ways...we all deal with it differently"

* * *

Sarah was sparing with Amanda. They were in the training room.

Amanda ducked Sarah's punch. "So...Kim was looking for you-" she kicked but Sarah blocked. "Any idea why?"

Sarah shook her head, and threw an open hand at her waist, but Amanda blocked with her knee.

Amanda took a stance, balancing. "but...she did tell me something..." Amanda stood straight. "Did something happen? She said you were crying"

Sarah sighed and stood up. She went over to a bench and grabbed a towel and a water bottle. She wiped her forehead and took a drink. "...It was nothing..." Amanda crossed her arms and stared at her. Sarah started to fidget. "Stop that..."

Amanda smiled and walked over. "Sarah, you can talk to me"

Sarah turned. "It doesn't concern you..."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Does it...concern Cole?" Sarah froze. Amanda reacted to it. Having panic attacks. she knew when someone was about to have one. she grabbed her shoulders and sat her down. "Sarah? Calm down"

Sarah shook her head, tears starting to fall. "A-Amanda, I-I can't!" She grabbed her head and sobbed. "I've never been able to say it, it's hurt me, and...It' hurts every time to..." Sarah looked up at her and a familiar scowl appeared. "How do you do that?"

Amanda did a small smile. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sarah shook her head, then stopped. "...Help make sure that it's just me and Cole...I just want him to hear it at the moment..."

* * *

Everyone had just finished dinner.

"Nice job with dinner girls"

"Thanks. Sorry it was simple"

Kai wrapped an arm around Amanda and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. "It was food prepared by you. It was great"

Everyone laughed and joked. Cole was smiling, then noticed that Sarah wasn't there. He looked around then met Amanda's eyes. She met them and nodded towards outside. He nodded and left.

Sarah was on deck. The sun had set, so it was still light, but getting dark. She hugged her arms and she had her hair down. The wind slightly blew. Cole went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is everything okay?"

She took a deep breath and moved her arm. She had her fist clenched, but she opened it. She was holding a...

"Is...that a ring?"

She nodded, then she swallowed. Cole saw that she head tears going down her face. "Y-You wanted to know why I didn't l-like...lies and...p-pet names? Well..." She sighed and more tears fell. Cole hugged her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me"

"N-No...I have to...or i'll never be free of this..." She took a deep breath. "About four years ago, it was before I left home...it's...the reason I left home..." She swallowed and wiped her eyes. "Th-There was someone...before you. The last one i ever loved. He...he said he loved me , that he always would. And...i fell for it. Well, he gave me thing one day..." She looked at the ring. "He promised me that when he got the money, we'd run away and leave. Get married...I loved him..."

Cole felt his rage build. But not at Sarah. This...guy, whoever the hell he was, he better hop that he didn't meet Cole.

Sarah continued. "One day, I found him...with another girl. They were making out behind is house" She scowled. "And do you know what he said? He said 'Sorry Sarah, you've been replaced. You don't deserve me'" she clutched her hand around the ring. "I left home. I couldn't stay there...I couldn't be near him...and I'e kept this...to remind myself to never fall in love with someone again..." She looked up at Cole. "Until...you Cole. You changed that...and I can't thank you enough"

Cole kissed her. She went into it. They stayed they, holding each other. They eventually separated because they had to breath. Her cheeks were flushed. "I love you Cole..."

"I love you too. And Sarah, I promise, I will never, _ever_ do what he did. We may have...had our moments, and there will be times when you haven't been my most favorite person-" she playfully hit his chest. He smiled. "But I will always love you"

 ** _*Later*_**

Sarah stood on deck, holding the ring. She looked over the water. It was quiet and the breeze felt good. she took a deep breath...and felt free. Well, almost...

She looked at the ring...then smiled and chucked out into the water. She saw the splash and let her troubled past sink. She finally felt _free_. She sighed.

"Sarah?" Amanda and Kim came on deck. "You alright?"

She smiled and walked over and put an arm around both their necks and they walked back in. "I fell...fantastic"

* * *

 **And done! I had some fun with this! and remember guys, send in some ideas, and i'll see what I can do! and don't forget my poll!**


	6. Spicy kisses

**Hey guys! So...I decided to have a little bit of...'fun' with this one. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjqgo, just my OCS**

* * *

Kai walked towards the kitchen. He was getting hungry and dinner seemed to be a little late. _'Just something small'_ He opened the door...

And was welcomed with the sight of his girlfriend making dinner. She wasn't just making dinner, she was out of her ninja suit. She had on what seemed to be a thick strap tank top and some shorts. Kai paused there and just looked. Both articles of clothing looked good on her and emphasized...quite a bit of curves. He liked his lips...and got a different craving.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jerked while looked at him, then smiled and relaxed.

"You scared me"

"Sorry. How long is dinner gonna take? I'm starving" His eyes moved until they rested on her exposed shoulder.

She stirred the pot then put the lid on it and turned the heat down. "Shouldn't take long now. I should have gotten started sooner, knowing your stomach"

He smiled. "Thanks but..." He breathed warm air on her ear and she shivered. "It's not the food I'm hungry for..."

She shoved him off slightly, but she was smiling. "Kai, no. Stop it"

He smirked and wrapped his arms tighter. He bent his head down and breathed on her shoulder again, then kissed it.

"Mmm..." Amanda tilted her head back a bit, then squirmed. "Kai, seriously, stop"

"C'mon...we have some time to ourselves, everyone else is busy" He smirked them moved uo and kissed her neck. A small moan escaped and she tIlted her head, allowing him more of her neck..He then started to nip.

"K-Kai stop...i-it's gonna leave a mark..."

He smiled. "That's what I'm hoping for..." He kissed the aide of her head. "I want everyone to know that someone already has your heart"

She smiled, then turned, facing him now, his arms stilled wrapped tight around her. "If that's the case..." She nuzzle his neck. "I should do the same" She started to kiss his neck. He chuckled. She moved up t his pulse and started to kiss and nip there. She then nipped the area around him, adding little locks to them.

"Mmm..." Then, Kai moved his hands down and grabbed her backside. She shrieked as Kai lifted her onto the counter and he positioned himself between her legs. She giggled, then it was cut off and he kissed her.

Kai always got playful with his kisses. This was one of the few times he got _really_ playful. But Amanda loved it. The kissed and she felt his tounge peak for an entrance. She decided to let him have his fun and allowed it access. Their tounge met in a dance that they...somewhat fought for. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried themselves in his hair. Kai braced himself on the counter with his hands as they kissed passionately. Moans and sighs escaped from both of them.

Amanda pulled away first, as her mind started to fog. "K-Kai...we really sh-should stop...be-before someone walks in..."

Kai wasn't lostening, his mind already in the fog. He kissed her neck again, then lower to her collar bine. Amanda moaned and shivered. She was enjoying this...but privacy and time were a little short.

"K-Kai...we need to stop. We don't have much-" she stopped shirt by a quick gasp and Kai had kissed lower...and onto the small curve that her beasts had. She moaned and gripped his head. She was loving this, he had never gotten this playful before. "K-kai...seriously...st-stop..."

She pushed his head off and he panted. He looked up at her. His face was flushed and his pupils were dilated. And his eyes...they were a bright amber, almost orange, and Amanda could almost see the fire cracking in them. He closed his eyes then laid his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry...I got...carried away"

She rubbed his head. "It's alright..." She lifted his head. "I still enjoyed it" she then hopped off the counter and rubbed her back side. While it was fun, the counter was not comfy.

Kai glanced at her...then his mouth fell open a bit. "Oh..."

"What?" She looked down..."Kai Smith!" He had left dark hickies all on her shoulder and neck, then a small path to the curve of her breast. She covered and shot heated glares at him. He smiled sheepishly and ruled the back of his head

"Sorry...?"

She hit his arm. "Go! And wait until dinners ready!"

"But I-"

She hit him with a spatula. "Go!" He ran off. She sighed and went back to cooking. But she smiled while doing, flashbacks of the moment a few minutes still fresh in her mind.

* * *

 **Is it good? Did you guys like it? Sorry, I've never really done anything like this so...kind of a shot in the dark. But I hope you guys still enjoyed it! I might do...more of this? I don't know. Sorry if it seems short...but I guess that's the point...**

 **Again, throw some ideas out guys! I'd love to heat some! I'll update the rules a bit. And I still have a poll open, to let you guys know.**


	7. Valentine's Day

**Hi everyone! Now, if anyone has read my profile, I said I was going to take a break from my main stories (my ninjago rewritten and soul eater) for the moment. It's just kind of hard to write big stuff like that on a phone (cause that's what I use). Now, I should be be getting a new computer soon, so I will update you guys on that.**

 **Now anways, here's a little valentine's day short story I'm doing! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Jay" Kai paced around the room, his hands in his hair.

Jay grunted as he tightened a screw. He wiped his brow of sweat and raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't you already make her something?"

"Yes, but...why do I feel like it's not enough?!" Kai groaned. His heart tightened and his stomach fluttered.

Valentine's Day.

It was their first one too. Kai wanted to make it remembered for Amanda. But he was freaking out. He felt like what he made her wasn't enough for her. He bit his finger and paced faster.

Jay grabbed a small screw driver and continued on his gift for Nya. "Well...why not ask her?"

"Are you crazy?! Then she'll definitely know!" Kai groaned and covered his face. "I just...I want to make this memerable for her. It's out first Valentine's day!"

"I could sense a troubled spirit out in the hall" Zane walked in, closing the door behind him. He was holding a small brown and twine wrapped box. "What is troubling you Kai?"

Before Kai could answer, Jay cut in. "He's panicking for no reason cause he's over reacting about Amanda not liking his gift and ruining their first valentine's day"

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Normally that would be your usual antics, Jay" Zane put a hand on Kai's shoulder to stop his brother's pacing. "Fear not brother. I sense that Amanda will enjoy your gift. As long as it comes from the heart"

Kai sighed, then eyed the box. He pointed. "What's that"

"I picked up Kim's valentine's day present today. Would you both like to see?"

Jay waved him off. "Nah. Keep it a surprise for all of us. Knowing you, you'll outshine us in the gift department"

Kai stiffened and clutched his head. "You're right!" He pointed a finger at Zane. "Why must you make this more stressful for me?!" He stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Zane and Jay stood frozen.

"Did...I do something wrong?"

"Nah, Kai's just behind hot headed and won't calm down"

* * *

"Calm down Sarah, I'm sure it's there. Kim went to go pick it up along with Zanes gift" Amanda was folding her laundry as Sarah paced.

"I hope. If it's late OR broken, ooooh, so help me, I'll suggest where those mailed can stick their stamps!"

"Ahem!" Amanda nodded towards Ashlynn who was reading on her bed. "Language. It will be here, be calm"

"Easy for you to say!" Sarah turned to her. "You're just Ms. ready and probably have the gift and card and all the yay for Kai" she crossed her arms and kept pacing.

Amanda put the shirt down and sat there. "Amanda?" Ashlynn sat up and Sarah turned to her. "You...do have a present for him, right?"

"I..."

Sarah gasped. "You don't have one yet?!"

"Quiet!" She sighed. "No, because...I don't know what to get him..."

Sarah walked over. "Well, what about a sword? Or...any weapon for that matter?"

"What about...a locket or something? Something small but valuable and can keep a memory inside?"

"That might work...but he might worry he'll loose it, or it will get lost, or..."

"Okay, calm down...um..." Sarah slowly smiled at looked at Amanda, who gave her a suspicious look. "What about you give him a... _special_ gift. You know, valentine's day, day of love, you too can-"

Amanda blushed bright red and smacked Sarah with a pillow. "SARAH!" Sarah was laughing as Amanda kept hitting her. "That is not funny! And no, I will not let... _that_...be his present!"

Sarah smirked. "Not this year anyway" She was hit in the face again.

Ashlynn sat there, looking confused. "Um...what are you two talking about?"

Sarah waved her off. "Different topic for another day"

The door then opened and Kim walked in with two packages. A small brown box and a large, thin box. "I'm back" Kim handed the box to Sarah. "This is yours"

"Woo!" Sarah went to the bathroom to check on it.

Kim sighed. "It's busy in town today. Everyone is so excited for valentine's day"

Amanda went to her closet and put her clothes away. "I bet. It's a time for couples to express their love" She sighed and looked at the box. "That Zane's present?"

Kim smiled and nodded. "I'm glad it came in today, I was getting worried..." she looked at the box. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"After what you told me? He'll love it"

Sarah came back out, holding the box. "Good news! It's not broken! Now I keep it not-broken until valentine's day"

"Good luck" Sarah put the box under her bed, protecting it. Amanda sighed. "Kim, what do you think would be a good gift for Kai?"

"Hm...candles?" Sarah snorted.

"I'm serious...I...can't think of anything for him..."

"Well, the answer will approach you soon...hopefully"

* * *

Amanda went looking for Nya. She knocked on her door and waited. Nya opened it and smiled. "Hey Amanda. What's up?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, come in" Amanda went in and Nya closed the door. She leaned against the door. "So, what do you need?"

"I...I need your help with something...and you're the only person I can ask"

"Okay, shoot"

* * *

 _**Valentine's Day**_

* * *

Sarah hummed as she stirred the cookie batter. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She was excited to give Cole his present tonight. She was jittery. She reached for the pan...

A hand covered her eyes. She smiled. "Hello Cole"

"Hi Sarah" He glanced over. "No cake? Or is that my gift?"

She giggled and moved his hand. "No, but it's something else you'll like"

"Good. I'm getting jumpy, so, I'd thought I'd give you your present now..." He had his hands behind his back.

Sarah turned and tried to see. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes" Sarah huffed and closed them. Cole brought his gift out. "Okay...open"

Sarah opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh Cole..." It was a white vase with white, uncut roses. "They're...they're beautiful!" She noticed something in the middle of them. "What...?" She took out a black velvet box. She glanced up at Cole. "Cole...is this...?"

Cole smiled and set the vase on the counter. "No..." he took the box from her. "Not yet" he whispered and smiled at her blush. He opened the box and inside was a bracelet. It was a gold bracelet with roses engraved all on it. He clasped it on her wrist.

"Oh Cole...thank you so much!" She leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

IIt was after dinner and everyone else had their valentine's day presents. Kai had a small white box, but Amanda didn't show up at dinner. In fact, she didn't show up last night, and he'd barely seen her all day today. His hands drummed nervously on the small box.

"Here Nya" Jay handed her a red box with a blue ribbon. She opens it up and took out a round mental box, with lion paw feet and rope designs on the top and bottom. At the top, was a metal cylinder with bumps on it.

"It's a music box! Jay, you made this?"

He smiled and gave her another box. "With extras. You can change the music so you don't have to listen to the same one over and over"

"Oh Jay...well, noe you make my gift look awful!" She handed him a bright blue tool box.

He beamed. "Oooooh" he opened it up and laughed. "Alright! New tools! I needed some! Nya, sweetheart you're amazing!" He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

Kim slid her box to Zane, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Here Zane...I hope you like it. H-Happy valentine's day"

Zane smiled and slid his box. "Please Kim. I would wish that you would open my gift before I do"

She smiled and slowly and carefully unwrapped it. She opened the box. "Oh, wow" Inside were two butterfly earings, bother of them blue and white, to resemble snow. "Zane, they're beautiful!"

"There is more inside, my love" Kim looked in and pulled out a gold medallion with a sun engraved in it.

"Oh, Zane..."

"Geez man. Do you always have to outshine us?"

Zane smiled, then opened his gift. He have a small gasp. He pulled something out a chain out. It was a watch, the round ones that open with a button. It was silver and on the front was a crystal falcon embedded in it. Along the edge, engraved in the metal, were butterflies. He opened it and on one side was the clock, ticking correctly to time, and on the lid was a snowflake. "Kimberly...this is...extraordinary!"

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it" Zane leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Sarah had the bix and drummed her fingers on it. "Cole, here's mine...I...I hope you like it"

"Why wouldn't I?" He opened it and pulled out a record.."Whoa, cool!"

"Read the title"

He looked at the cover...then his smiled slowly dropped to amazement. "No way...I thought we lost this!"

"What is it?"

"It's my first record my dad ever bought me! I loved this song so much! I...I thought we lost it!"

"I got a note from your dad saying that he found it and thought it would be a good valentine's day present. Do you like it?"

Cole laughed and looped an arm around Sarah. He kissed her. "I love it!" Sarah blushed and hugged him.

Kai looked around, where was Amanda?

"Has...has anyone seen Amanda?"

Nya stopped looking over her music box and sighed.

"Nya?"

"Shes at Four Weapons. You better go there now"

"Huh? Why is she there?" Without waiting for an answer, Kai left.

* * *

Anda sighed, then winced. She looked at her arns. They were burned and black with soot and smoke. She looked at the somewhat straight-but-at-the-same-time-bent metal that was supposed to be a sword. She looked at the other rejects and sighed. Tears started to fall. Why was she doing this. She didn't know the first thing! She had Nya shown her the basics and what to do...but she was right. You can't make a sword over night...and she had tried to do that.

She put the sword in the water and coughed at the smoke. She pulled it out...and sighed. It was warped and bent. She just dropped it back in the water and sat down on the floor, crying.

"Amanda?" She shot her head up and Kai was there, holding a white box, a look of confusion and worry on his face.

She stood up, trying to hid the wince of pain. "K-Kai, Im...I'm sorry, I-"

He rushed over and careful examined her arms. "You're hurt, what happened?!" He set her on a chair and got a first aid kit. He took a salve out and gently rubbed ot on her arms. She hissed, then sighed as the pain subsided.

After he was done mending her arms, he caressed her face. "Amanda...what were you doing?"

She couldn't help it she cried again. "I...I'm sorry! I just...I wanted to make you something special and I didn't have a clue what to do. So...I thought I could made you another sword to use...but..." she glanced at the pile.

Kai gently hugged her. "Amanda. You didn't have to. I would have been happy with any gift you got. But...hurting yourself is not what I want the outcome to be"

She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his smell. He smelled like smoke and sweat, but...it seemed to work on him. She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Thank you..." she saw the box. "Is...is that for me?"

Kai smiled. "Yeah, it's for you" he gave her the box. "Happy Valentine's Day" she opened it and gasped.

"Oh...Kai..." It was a necklace, but the charm was bird, about an inch and a half long. It looked like a peacock, with a long neck and tail feathers, but the tail and head feathers were long, smooth, and circled at the end. The wing was open and touched the base of the the head feathers. It had a single blue eye gem. It was on a silver chain. "K-Kai...its...it's beautiful..."

"I'm glad. It took my a week to make it" she shot her eyes up at him. "I'm not lying, I made it. I remembered I had to be patient, so I used that as my way to make it. And I remember you drawing that bird in some out your notes, so...I took a shot in the dark. Do you like it?"

She slammed her lips into his and kissed his deeply. When she finally pulled away, she had tears in her eyes. "I...I love it..."

* * *

 **There we go! Phew! I want to thank a friend of mine who gave me the idea for the last part, cause...I didn't know what to do. So, I hope you enjoyed and happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the main stories, I should be getting a new computer soon, so hang tight!**


	8. Chained Bonds

**Hey guys. Now that Ashlynn's cool powers are revealed, I decided to go a little more into it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

Ashlynn looked into the mirror of the bathroom. She still looked the same, but...her mind didn't feel... _alone_. As if someone came into her mind...but they weren't unwanted.

 _Knock knock_

"Ashlynn? Are you almost done?"

"Yeah" She opened the door and walked out. Sarah ruffled her hair as she went into the bathroom.

Amanda was already in bed, reading a book. She smiled at Ashlynn, then it wavered. "Hey kiddo, is everything okay?"

"Let's see. I can turn into a dragon, I'm from a race that can do that, and I'm the last of my kind...yeah, I'm okay"

Amanda smirked. "Okay then" she went back to her book.

Kim smiled syntheticallyas she pulled her covers back. "Well, at least you aren't the only one. I'm the last if my people too"

Ashlynn climbed in bed. "But you at least _knew_ what you could do..."

Amanda closed her book. "Okay, okay. That's enough" She got up and tucked Ashlynn in bed. "It's late, and you need your rest. We've all got a big day tomorrow" She kissed her forehead.

Sarah came out of the bathroom and batted her eyelashes. "Do I get a kiss?" A pillow hit her face.

"Go to bed"

Sarah stuck her tongue out and hopped on her bed. She climbed under the covers.

Amanda climbed in and the lights went out.

* * *

 _Ashlynn felt...alone. she opened her eyes and...it was dark. She could see, but there was nothing there but her...and the chain._

 _It was made of black iron. It came from her chest, but in a ghostly way. It wrapped loosely around her torso, legs, and arms, then went into the dark. Ashlynn swallowed._

 _"H-Hello?"_

 _'Hello Ashlynn' Suddenly, the dragon appeared on front of her. It was how the others said she looked. As big as a car, with white fangs and teeth, and black horns above her ears. Her wings were folded against her body. Her voice was...older than Ashlynn's. Like an older Ashlynn voice. The chain that surrounded Ashlynn surrounded her as well._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _'Well, I'm you...but at the same time, I am not"_

 _"So...a mirrored version almost"_

 _She smiled. 'No, not really. We are two beings, two souls, two spirits, one life. I am connected to you, and you are connected to me. Memories are shared, as are experiences. We're are one, but not the same'_

 _Ashlynn rubbed her head. "I think I...understand"_

 _The dragon did a chortling chuckle. 'It is confusing yes...how about I show you?' She touched the chain._

 _Ashlynn saw a vision. When she was in a cage...in the underworld. Chains held her and her head pounded._

 _'You were in the underworld for so long. A normal human would not have survived under any circumstance. When you were starting to loose your mind, I woke and used my magic to protect you. That is why dragons can travel to worlds. We have magic that can protect our minds and spirits'_

 _"You...were awake for that long? Wait...Lloyd at Jay's parent's junkyard..."_

 _'I rumbled close again. But when Lloyd was in danger. We both knew he must be protected. So we harmonized truthfully'_

 _Ashlynn touched the chain. It felt warm and comforting. "Why chains?"_

 _'Because they are strong, can move well, and...it was the first thing I felt when I protected you'_

 _Ashlynn smiled. "Well, since you're not me, what do I call you?"_

 _She was quiet. A claw tapped on the ground. '..._ _Mirror'_

 _"Mirror?"_

 _'Yes. Because, as you said, I am a mirrored version of you. Just a different image'_

 _Ashlynn smiled. "Okay, Mirror. I'm glad I am connected to you" She kissed her forehead._

* * *

Ashlynn opened her eyes and rubbed them. It was very late, but the others were still asleep. She got up and quest went to the bathroom. She turned on the light and touched the mirror. She blinked and her eyes were different. They were solid red, with a black slit pupil in the middle. Her dragons eyes. She smiled.

"Hello again, Mirror"

* * *

 **There. How was that? Did you guys like it? Remember, I enjoy seeing requests and don't forget my poll!**


	9. Jealousy is not your look

**Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long with these stories, I need to kick myself to get going...anyway, some made this idea a while back, and to Guest who did it (that's all they gave me) I'm so sorry I did not do this sooner. This just seemed like the best time to do it, so I was waiting for the new story to kick up first.**

 ***ahem* anyway, what they had was...**

 _ **Can you do a story where the girl ninjas get jealous over other girls flirting with the guy ninjas.**_

 **See why I waited? I figured there couldn't be a better moment than this. Anway, hope you enjoy!**

 ***Time hint (gonna start doing these as to try not to lose anyone): this is while the ninjas were at their jobs, I figured that they had these jobs for a few days, so it's when they had their jobs***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

Sarah wiped the make up off. "There...that's off..."

"Just to put it back on after lunch..." Kim put her coat on and grabbed her purse. "Why not just go see him with it on?" The girls were going to spent their lunch break with their boyfriends. They were in the back, just getting everything off.

"And give him a heart attack and a nose bleed? He's been wanting to see me in more make up since our first date..." **(A/N: that's the next short story idea I have)**

Amana nodded as she slipped on her normal shoes. "He has been trying that. And I think the make up we wear is a little too much for him at the moment" she got up and stretched. "Okay, so I'll see you girls after lunch break"

"Yippee, more tea..."

* * *

 ****KAI AND AMANDA****

Amanda hummed as she walked down the street. Kai had another birthday party to attend. She looked around, it was somewhere around her...

"Beat the ninja!" That was followed by a chorus of children cheers. Yep, he's over there.

She turned the corner and saw the party. Amanda smiled at seeing all the kids running around. She scanned the place for Kai...and stopped.

He was leaning against a wall, breathing, next to...a woman. She looked like she was one of the moms. She handed him a cup of...something and leaned against the wall on her back...and fluttered her eye lashes.

Amanda gripped her purse tight and walked with more stiffness than usual towards the party...

* * *

"As I was saying, since my husband left me, things have just been _awful!"_

"Gee, I wonder why..." Kaiser drank the lemonade. _"Damn. This woman will not leave me alone!"_

"And I don't know what he meant by...chasing the younger breed..." she stroked his arm and he pulled away.

"Okay. Ma'am...I'll be honest. I was getting beaten and jumped on by kids...so I remember none of our conversation"

"Oh, you're so honest. And you seem to be so good with kids" she sighed. "Tell me, Kyle, was it? Is there anyone... _special_...in your life?"

 _"Yes there is"_ the hairs on the back of Kai's neck sprung up at the ice in Amanda voice.

He turned around, almost hitting the woman. "Amanda! Lunch hour already? Sorry babe, but looks like I had the time wrong and I'm at this thing for another hour-"

"*ahem* um...who this is?"

Amanda turned her glare to the woman. "I'm his girlfriend-"

"Who I am very happy to be with!"

"- that says you should probably back away"

the woman scowled. "It's not a healthy relationship to put fear into their partner!"

Kai scoffed. "Lady, _anyone_ with common sense would be scared of her, it has nothing to do with our relationship, that I don't ever plan on ending by the way!"

Amanda turned to Kai. "You're kissing up" Amanda turned back to the woman. "I'll be nice. Please, this is a party. Just stay here with your child, and enjoy watching them have fun, instead of pushing in on someone" Amanda smiled. "I hope you have a nice day" Amanda turned to Kai answer frowned. "I'm sorry you're stuck here. I can swing by here again and drop something off for you when I go back to work"

Kai smiled. "No, I'm good. You go have lunch, and I can meet you at the apartment later" Kai kissed her, which got some 'ews' from some kids that were watching. Amanda smiled, then walked on, turning back and waving. Kai sighed and downed his lemonade. "Well ma'am it was nice talking to you. But...I have to psych myself back up" Kai took a deep breath and got off the wall.

"Here he is!"

"Grab him!"

* * *

 ****COLE AND SARAH****

Sarah stretched, popping some joints. "Geez, I can't imagine I'll ever get my back...back to normal" Sarah laughed at herself. "Let's see...next left and...there" she started walking up to the bank, but Cole wasn't outside. Another guard was. "Um, excuse me. Do you know where Cole is?"

He nodded inside. "Inside. Break room. If he's given them your name, they might let you in"

Sarah nodded. "Thanks" she walked inside and to the front desk. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Cole, he's a security guard here"

"Just a minute..." the woman typed something in. "Are you Sarah? May I see some ID?" Sarah showed the lady her ID. "Okay, he's in that back room, I'll let you in"

"Thank you" Sarah walked to the door that said _Employees only_. Below it it said _Friends and family must be registered for visitation_. Sarah pushed the door open and walked inside.

It wasn't too crowed. Some bank tellers, a guard or two, a janitor...Sarah looked around and saw Cole...at a table with another woman. Immediately, Sarah felt sick. Cole wouldn't...No, he wouldn't. From his facial expression, he did not want to be there. Sarah took a deep breath and walked over.

* * *

The woman cackled in Coles ear. "And then I said 'Jeremy, he said count the bills, not count ON Bill!" She laughed and snorted. "It's so funny, I want even say it!"

"Uh huh, that sounds so fascinating..." Come sighed. Where was Sarah?

"So then, we had to recount everything. And you know what we found?"

"It'll be a shocker..."

"A rare 3 count coin in the vault! Those are near to impossible to find! So it was a good thing we had to look again! So I guess she you could say..." she snicked. "It was a good thing he counted on Bill!" She cackled out loud.

Cole groaned and rubbed his head..."Cole? Who is...this?" Cole shot his head up.

"Sarah!' He got up and hugged her. "Sarah, this is Tiffany, an account that works here. Tiffany, this is Sarah...my girlfriend...the one I told you about...several times"

Tiffany sighed. "Oh yes... _Hi_. Nice to meet you, I guess"

Wow talk about mood change. "So..." Sarah turned to Cole. "Ready to go get lunch?"

"Actually, Cole and I were having a nice conversation and we're about to go get lunch"

"No, I never said that. I said I was going to lunch here soon, no invitation, didn't say you were going"

Tiffany huffed. "Well, I would have _liked_ to have been invited..."

"To bad, so sad. Have a nice day" they turned and left.

"That...'lovely conversation' seemed awfully one sided"

"It was, she wouldn't let me get a word in..."

"So...how well do you know her?"

"Enough to know she's been divorced twice, three finances have broken off the wedding, and she has seven ex's, lives alone with nine cats and five dogs...and a parrot. The only thing she has left is this job...and her prized bobble heads from her grandfather"

"Yikes..." Sarah hugged his arm. "I ever get that way, do me a solid and shoot me"

Cole laughed. "Only if you do the same for me"

"Done. Now let's get food, I'm starving"

* * *

 ****ZANE AND KIM****

Kim got to the other side and took a breath. "They really need to fix those stop lights, there's gonna be a wreck on day..." Kim was going to the restaurant Zane was working at for lunch. He should be working this shift...

Kim saw the restaurant and smiled. She opened the door...and that smiled disappeared. While Zane was serving food to a woman, she kept batting her eyelashes and was obviously flirting with him. Kim huffed. _"Calm down...I'm sure she's...not..."_ That thought left when Zane went under the kitchen counter to grab something and the woman 'fluffed up' her bosom. Kim felt her body temperature go up in rage. she stalked over there.

* * *

"I bet it's nice to have a job like this. I was never good a cooking, I'd always burn it up"

"Cooking is just a practice of patience and knowing what you did wrong, so that you don't make that same mistake" Zane handed her a plate. "I cook for a large family, so it is required of me to cook well"

"Large family...brothers and sisters?"

"You...Yes, my brothers and sisters. they have an appetite, and they very much appreciate my cooking"

"Who wouldn't? This is _so_ good!"

Zane smiled, then another customer called him over. He held up a finger to the woman. "Excuse me please" He walked off.

The woman ate. Kim sat down next to her. "Hello"

The woman started. "Oh, hi! Didn't see you there. Did you come for the food?" The woman smiled. "Or the chef?" she giggled. "Honestly, the amount of girls i see flirting with him...It's a wonder his boss doesn't have him work all day"

"Really?" Kim's voice got quiet. Zane never told her...She shook her head. No, Zane wouldn't even know WHAT flirting even was!

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah...sorry"

Zane came back over. "My apologies, but I-" He saw Kim a d smiled. "Ah, Kim! You made it" Zane took her hand a kissed it. "I'm sorry, today is especially busy"

Kim smiled. "Cook and talk, you do it at home all the time"

The woman sat there, looking back and forth. Then she sighed. "You two are dating huh?"

Zane blinked while cooking. "Yes, for quite some time now"

The woman sighed. Kim patted her hand. "If it helps, he oblivious to things like flirting, except when I do it" Kim smiled and whispered to her. "It took me a while before he realized what I was trying to do to get his attention" The woman giggled.

Zane sighed. "I _can_ hear you"

"I know, thats why I said it"

The woman laughed, then sighed. "You probably saw some of that, huh? I'm sorry. My papa always said to be careful of what fish you grab...it might already be someone else's..."

Kim smiled. "It's fine. I can understand..." Kim smiled at Zane, who was very into his cooking. "Who wouldn't dream pf having someone like him?"

The woman looked slowly back and forward between the two. "Something dramatic happened between you two, huh?"

Kim nodded. "A while back...he found out something about his father, whom...he lost his memory about..."

"But you helped me get through it...lighting my way" Zane set a plate of Kim's favorite food down in front of her. She smiled.

* * *

 ****AND NOW, AS A BONUS, ALL THREE COUPLES****

Cole looked at the time. _"The girls don't get off work for another hour...maybe I'll go have some tea"_ Cole walked down the road when he saw..."Zane?"

Zane looked up and smiled. "Hello Cole. I take it from this particular path, you have also decided to go have tea where our girlfriends are working at?"

"You could have said off to have tea, and I would have said yes" They walked down the road a little more and turned the corner. When they did, they saw Kai about to go in. "Hey Kai!"

He turned and smirked. "Hey...guess you two had the same idea"

"Why are you here? To partake in some tea and tidings with friends"

Kai shook his head. "That, and I had to miss our lunch break thanks to a birthday party" Kai rubbed his neck. "Kids hurt..."

They all went inside. Ms. Tang was there, and she smiled. "Welcome to Ms. Tang's Tea House! I am Ms. Tang, if you follow me and one of our three servers will assist you right away" She led them to a table and they saw down. She walked away.

Cole looked around. "Not a bad place"

"It is not bad, yes, although i am not a fan of this humidity"

"Yeah, it's stupid humid in here..."

They heard a laugh, a chorus of laughs to their side and turned...and the humidity heat went up from their rage.

All three girls were at one table of nothing but guys, laughing and talking. and it was obvious the guys were flirting. They kept stretched, flexing their muscles, and leaning hard on the table. It was hard for all three ninja to sit still to watch this.

Amanda eventually looked up and saw them. She excused the all and all three girls walked over. "Hey. Sorry, big table, and they were chatty"

"How are you guys?"

"Fine"

"Satisfactory"

Kai, however, was not a cool. "Who were those guys?" The others followed suite.

"Yeah, what did they what?"

"Were they being a nuisance to you?"

The girls stood there, then laughed. "What did a tell you?"

Kim giggled. "Relax you guys, they're not any danger"

"And we're sorry, but flirting is _literally_ a requirement we have to do for this job"

The boys grumbled and kept glaring at the table. "We'll get you some tea, that should calm you down"

* * *

"Here you go" The girls set some tea down for the guys.

"Thanks..." Kai sighed. "We're just so wound up from work..."

"Yeah, it's not easy to just relax at our jobs..."

The girls frowned and looked at each other, then smirked. Each girl stood by their own boyfriend...and kissed them their way. Sarah kissed Cole on the mouth, Kim kissed Zane's cheek, and Amanda kissed Kai's neck, on his pulse. All three boys froze.

"You boys enjoy your tea. We still have some work to do before we go home" All three walked off.

The boys still sat there, then laughed. They felt better now. Kai raised his cup. "To our crafty girls"

 **"Here here"**

* * *

 **There! I thought that was pretty good, I think this is my longest one yet! i'm glad I got this idea, I liked it! Thank you, person who had the idea! I enjoyed that!**

 **Anyway, look forward to more ideas!**


	10. Training

**Hey guys! This is the first of the two chapters I'm doing, I decided to do this one first cause it will help with the next one. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

 **Time Tip (I changed it to be funnier): This is while the ninja are training Lloyd, while they're living in their apartment.**

* * *

"Lloyd~" Kim softly shook him. He grumbled and pulled his blanket back over his head. Kim sighed. "Lloyd, you have to wake up. Today is your training with us"

"Five more minutes..." He buried his head under his pillow

"Lloyd, you need to wake-"

 _BONG BONG BONG!_ **"Gah!"** Kim and Lloyd jumped in surprised, Lloyd sitting up in bed.

Sarah smirked and she held a pan in each hand. "Rise and shine, Lloyd! Today is a _beautiful_ day for training!"

"Sarah, you gave me a heart attack! You're lucky everyone else left"

Lloyd yawned as Amanda walked in. "I guess Sarah had to wake him up. c'mon Lloyd. We've got training to do" She smiled. "Elemental training"

Lloyd's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, scrambling to get his ninja gi on.

* * *

"So where are we go?! Breeze Canyon? Sunlight Peak? The Magic Jungles of Ninjago?!"

"Easy, Lloyd. You're not ready for...two of those"

"Three of them. Because Lloyd got up so late, we couldn't do our sunrise training, we won't get there in time for noon, so we have to head somewhere else for our light training at sundown"

"Why then?"

"You can really see the rays then..." Kim put a hand on her chin in thought. "It might be better to wait until sundown then. i can see your progress better"

"So where are we going?"

Sarah jumped up on Ivy. "There's a perfect spot for me to train you right now. Hop on"

* * *

They stood at the edge of a thick forest. "So...what am I doing?"

Sarah stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Looking"

Lloyd sighed. "Sarah, I _am_ looking! How are we gonna train?"

Sarah chuckled. "Close your eyes, and take a deep breath, but don't exhale. Hold it in. Hear the forest and the noise it makes. When you feel the right time to open your eyes...open them"

Lloyd sighed and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held it and listened. He heard the trees, some birds, and the rustle of something. Lloyd found out that he...wasn't losing air. He sayed still, then opened his eyes...and lost that breath.

The world was gray. The background was a dark grey, grey blobs made the shape of the woods, but no details.

He took a few steps forward. "Sarah, what-?" He turned and saw two figures. A small light green figure, and a taller, orange figure. Both were a solid color...no, they had darker colored swirls in them, like colored smoke. They didn't move. "Whoa..." He looked around, and then started to see different colored shapes. A bird, a rabbit and it's babies, and, hiding in the cover of the trees, was a of them were moving...wait, that's wrong. They were moving, but really slowly. "Cool!" Now, one question...how did he go back? He closed his eyes and almost instinctively, let his breath go.

* * *

Sarah stood there, holding Lloyd. His breathing stopped, but Sarah knew where he was. The life lines, or rather, how to see them. It was like another vision of sorts, one your own spirit took. It was still tied to your body...an out of body experience would be a better term for it. She should have explained how to get back-

Lloyd gasped and fell, almost blacking out. "Whoa, champ! Easy, breathe, blink a few times, stay still..."

Lloyd blinked and took a deep breath. "What...what did I do?"

Sarah smiled. "You went to...well, rather your spirit left your body, and saw the other spirits pf things nearby. And let me guess, you didn't stand in your aurora to come back didn't you?"

Lloyd blinked. "Was that the green form I saw?"

Sarah nodded. "It's a little slower, but it's much safer. Breathing out, as i call it, back into your body...can result in consequences, if you're not safe. So, what did It look like?"

"The...forest itself was gray, no details, and I saw the forms of animals, and us" Lloyd looked at her. "Is that what you used to see?"

Sarah shook her head. "Yours isn't as strong. I could see details, and I could separate looking between the flora and fauna. you just got lucky with seeing the latter"

"Wait, how come I didn't see the trees and everything?"

"There are so many floral live lines, it takes a long while to see and organize them. I only used it if necessary" Sarah smiled. "I could also touch a life line, and know everything about that object, physically. I can't enter their minds, but I can know what's going on with their bodies"

"wow. Wait, you said life lines, I didn't see any"

Sarah stood Lloyd up. "Yeah, you can't see them yet, but you'll get better at it with practice. just remember, you _have_ to be in your aurora when you come back, or your soul could detach itself."

* * *

Amanda and Lloyd stood on a rock ledge, the wind blowing. Amanda stood the on the very edge, her arms crossed, eyes closed, the wind blowing her hair back.

Lloyd stood farther away. "So...what are we-?"

"Shhh..." Amanda quietly shushed him. They stood there, the wind blowing. "Do you hear them?" she said quietly after a bit.

Lloyd listened. "All I hear is wind"

"Exactly. but...can you hear what they're saying?"

"No...the wind talks?"

"Come here Lloyd" Lloyd walked over and they sat cross legged on the edge. "Hear the wind. Listen to it. That's all it wants. It has a voice, beautiful songs, and all it wants is for people to listen..."

Lloyd closed his eyes and listened. Nothing. Just the wind howling. "I don't hear-" He was cute off. Wait, he did hear something. Little voices. He couldn't understand them, but...it was like a big crowd, where everyone was talking at once, but you couldn't hear one word from the other.

Lloyd then heard a humming, but closer. He opened his eyes and looked at Amanda. She was humming a song, then...as if by magic, the wind changed the tune to Amanda's. "How...?"

"I've been talking to the winds for years. I listen, then they do a kind offer and listen back. they've helped me in the past, but...it's as if losing my element has...taken away my voice. I can hear them...but..."

"they can't hear you?" Amanda nodded. Lloyd looked at the sky. He swallowed. "Hello wind"

There was a gust, and Lloyd heard excited cheers. Amanda laughed. "They're happy that you can hear them, and are talking to them. Not everyone takes the time to do that"

"They sound happy...and...small"

"Oh, wait until one day you can hear all the winds in harmony...there is no better sound than that..."

"I hope I can hear that one day...Amanda, how is this elemental training?"

"You talked to the winds, that makes you their friend. And they always help a friend. Try and make a small breeze"

Lloyd flattened his hand and held it up. He felt the wind against it, as if supporting his hand. "Now...push it away" Lloyd pushed and the wind blew back far. Lloyd could have sworn they heard little giggles.

"The winds are playful .Sometimes though, they can get a little _too_ playful...but you did good today. You understand how it works now"

* * *

Kim looked at the setting sun. "Good thing we have clear weather. The rays are just right" She turned to Lloyd. "Are you ready?"

Lloyd nodded. They were standing in the desert, where clouds were small and few, the light bright and strong. "So, what do I do?"

Kim stretched her arms down. "Feel. Feel the light, and how wonderful it feels" Lloyd closed his eyes and felt... "No, Lloyd. Feel inside"

"Um...you lost me"

Kim smiled. "Have you ever heard the story of Angel? The _first_ angel?" Lloyd shook his head. Kim smiled. "When the land was first made, it was nothing but darkness. People learned to live in it, but they lived in fear of the monsters that inhabited the dark. In my village, we were hit the most by monsters. Well, in my village, a woman died...just before having her first child. However, the next day, when her husband opened her door, a babe, wrapped in a white blanket, with the brightest hair ever seen, was on his door step. He cared for her, until she became older. The monsters of the dark were starting to attack them even more, because the girl was emitting a light that the monsters were attracted to. So, he hid her in a cave for a few years. She realized about the monsters, and she remembered feeling safe, being protected. So...she sacrificed her self and soul, to create the sun" Kim gestured to it. "And to keep the people loving the sun, and not to take it for granted, she would set. But to be fair, she made the sunset to prepare the people for the night, and the sunrise, to put faith in their hearts that she would always return. And once every year, on the summer solstice, a woman would be chosen to be the next angel. Until..." Kim froze.

"Kim?"

She shook her head. "But...that is not the point. Do you get my point? You take a feeling that you love, you cherished your whole life, and turn it into that light, so that other's can feel the same. We need some natural light first, to get it started"

Lloyd nodded and thought. What did he love? He loved candy, and he did like the high from it...but he never felt too good afterwards...no memories of his family...the team. He remembered being taken in, as a family, being trained like this. Ashlynn was right, he was always excited and ready to train. That's what he loved...working with his team.

Lloyd took that feeling, and spread it through his body..."Oh, Lloyd..." He opened his eyes and saw little bulbs of light, none bigger than a golf ball, flying around him. "Well done Lloyd...making multiple is hard, and you did a fantastic job doing just that"

* * *

Back home, everyone had just gotten back. They needed supplies and other necessities, so while the girls trained Lloyd, the guys went out and got what they needed.

They heard footsteps. "We're home!"

"Hey. How'd training go?"

Amanda kissed Kai's cheek. "It went good. He's a fast learner, and he's got talent"

"He's a natural with light"

"He did great with the life lines today. We're gonna have to practice with him"

"That's good that he's doing so well, and at such a young age"

Kai ruffled Lloyd's hair. "Way to go, kiddo"

* * *

 **I'll leave it there, cause I don't know how else to end it. I'll do the other one here soon, I don't know when. whenever I feel like. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	11. Protection

**Hey guys! So, here's the next one, I think you might like it, who knows! enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

 **Time Tip: this is shortly after Lloyd has learned his recent elemental powers (wind, life, light)**

* * *

Ashlynn crouched and stared at the squirrel in the clearing. She shifted on her haunches, trying to flatten herself. She was doing a hunting lesson, as a dragon. So far, in her training, she's caught a butterfly...She needed this squirrel. It sniffed around and kept eating. Ashlynn took a small step closer...

She pounced. However, she just jumped short and landed in the dirt, an inch from the squirrel. It squeaked and took off. Ashlynn got up and took off after it. It darted up a tree and she climbed after it. It jumped in it's hollow. Ashlynn climbed up and stuck her nose in there...

The squirrel bit her and she squawked. she fell down the tree onto the ground. She grumbled and rubbed her nose.

 _"OOOOOOH, these things are infuriating!"_

 _'Patience, Ashlynn. You must calm down. This takes time, you're trying to learn at an age where most young dragons don't even leave the nest yet'_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."_ Ashlynn took a drink at a nearby river and walked to where the other's were.

* * *

It's just about how she left them. Lloyd was standing in the clearing, his eyes closed. He was doing his element life training _._ The other's were scrounging the forest for safe herbs and plants and whatnot.

Amanda saw her. "Did you catch anything?" Ashlynn grumbled, then laid down in the shade of the trees, not to far from Lloyd.

* * *

Lloyd sighed. He wished he could help her. He was watching her hunt, or at least her form hunt. How did Sarah ever manage to watch everything move so slow? He wished he could give her some tips, but he didn't know anything about hunting. She said it was hard, everything had to be quiet, from her footsteps to her breathing, she even had to find a way to quiet her heartbeat! He wanted to help her.

He walked away from her form and looked around. The forest was quiet, and empty. Or maybe just this part of the forest. That didn't make it better, what did everything have to hide from? He saw the forms of Ivy, Ray and Breeze not to far away, just surveying. For what? Slowly, Lloyd was getting a feeling about something...and it wasn't a good one. He walked a bit more...then felt it.

Another dragon, a wild one. It's aura matched the woods, so he didn't see it at first. But it was moving at a walking pace...which meant it was fast...and heading towards Lloyd's body. In a panic, Lloyd accidentally breathed out.

Lloyd's gasp for breath and his stumble caught the attention of the others, who just saw the dragon barrel out of the woods towards him. "Lloyd, look out!"

"Move!"

But before Lloyd could run, the dragon roared and raised a paw, it's claws ready to strike. Then something hit Lloyd and he blacked out.

* * *

 _"Oh god, oh god, oh god! He's dead! He's dead, what we are gonna tell Sensei?!"_

 _"Calm down, Jay! He's not dead, just unconscious"_

 _"Still, what are gonna tell Sensei?! Oh, he's gonna kill us!"_

 _"Is he gonna be okay? Ashlynn hit him pretty hard"_ Ashlynn?

 _"Well, Zane said he-Wait, I think he's waking up._ Lloyd? Can you hear me?"

Lloyd groaned and rubbed his head. His side hurt, like something hit him...like a train.

"Easy bud. You took a nasty fall"

"What...What happened?"

The guys looked at each other. "What do you remember?"

"That dragon came out of the woods...and then...what happened?"

Before anyone could answer..."Dammit...Kim, the bleeding isn't stopping!" Bleeding? Lloyd looked over...and his breath caught in his throat.

Ashlynn. She wasn't moving. she was lying on her side, blood everywhere. Kim and Amanda were trying to stop it with large leaves, but it wasn't working. "Ashlynn!" Lloyd shot up and started for her, but Kai held him back. "Kai, let go!"

"Lloyd, you need to stay out of their way so they can help her" LLoyd struggled, his eyes filling with tears.

"Kim, what do we do to help?"

"I-I don't know! The bleeding isn't stopping...I...I think that dragon might have hit something important..." Lloyd was gonna be sick. Ashlynn. She pushed Lloyd out of the way to protect him and took the attack. Speaking of which...

"Wh-Where's the dragon?"

"Ivy chased him off, Sarah followed after her. They need to get back and help-"

Sarah and Ivy came back, Ivy having a bunch of large leaves in her mouth. "We're back, how is she?" Sarah sat down next to Ashlynn, who gave a pitiful moan.

"Not good...what does Ivy have?"

"I-I don't know. She gave up the chase for it though" Ivy then placed some leaves down and chewed some. When she was done she spit a wet glump out and started chewing again.

"Oh, Sarah, your dragon is amazing!" Kim took the glumps and started pressing them in the wounds. Ashlynn squalled and Amanda tried to calm her down.

"what is it?"

"I forgot the name, it's impossible to remember, but my friend's mother was an herbalist, and she called it the chewed leaf. You chew it up and apply it to a wound, it stops the bleeding when you don't have anything else nearby. Help me apply this! You guys, make a stretcher of a sack of leaves or something! We need something that the dragons can carry Ashlynn back!"

They got to work. Jay and Zane crafted a bag out of vines and leaves, while Cole got them. Kai had the job of keeping Lloyd back. Kai knew that Lloyd would loose it if he got close to Ashlynn in this state.

* * *

"Okay, it's done!"

"Help me carry Ashlynn, we need to get her back to the apartment!" Everyone but Lloyd, who was placed on Breeze, because he would have a hard time getting down, surrounded Ashlynn. "One...two...three!" They picked her up, who whined, and placed her on the bag. "Okay, Ivy can carry her back, she's stronger"

"Let's go"

* * *

"Easy now" They got back to the apartment, and Ivy was slowly setting Ashlynn down. She set her down fully and everyone jumped down. "Quick, go get the first aid kits!"

Jay and Sarah ran in, Lloyd behind Jay. Lloyd had to help now, he could help now. They rushed in the room, startling Wu and Nya. "what's going on?"

"Ashlynn got hurt, badly" Jay grabbed the kit and Lloyd grabbed the other medical supplies that they didn't get a chance to put away. They all rushed back up to the roof.

They set the supplies down in front of Kim and she started working. It was a minute or two when she looked up at Lloyd. He was looking white, and scared. "Get Lloyd inside, he doesn't need to watch this"

"what, no! I-I can stay out here, I..."

"Lloyd, go inside. Now that we have supplies, she should be fine" Kim looked up at Kai. "Please, get him inside..."

Kai nodded and slowly guided him back inside. He got him in the room and Lloyd sat on a bed. "Are you okay? You gonna be sick?"

Lloyd slowly shook his head. "Kai...what happened?"

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, we saw that dragon come out. We thought it was going to hit you, but...we didn't even see her move. She barreled into you, pushing you out of the way and...it got her, badly. The other three came out and Ivy got a hit on it. It ran and she chased after it. Meanwhile, we checked to make sure Ashlynn didn't accidentally kill you while Kim started getting to work" Kai puffed out some air. "Good thing she's a doctor-well, kinda. I think all she's missing is a degree" Kai chuckled, but his smile disappeared when he looked at Lloyd.

Lloyd stared at his hands, they were clasped together. He was quiet. "Right..." Kai sat next to him. "Lloyd, she'll be okay. She's strong. No doubt if you were hit, you wouldn't be as lucky..." Kai sighed. "I know, it's frightening when someone get's hurt like that...and it's hard when you feel like you can't do anything..."

Lloyd looked up at him. "did...something happen to...Nya?"

"Yeah. When we were little, Nya fell out of a tree and broke her leg. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move her, but I just couldn't leave her. Eventually, our dad went looking for us and found us. I couldn't do anything, and I didn't want to feel that way again...I wanted to help..."

Lloyd nodded. "...I hope she'll be okay..."

"She will. Count on it"

* * *

 _Few hours later_

The door opened and Kim walked in. She had her gloves off and she had blood up to her elbows, her sleeves rolled up as far she she could. She immediately went to the sink. She scrubbed at her arms.

"Hows Ashlynn?"

"She'll be fine...that chewed leaf really help. But the bleeding stopped, so she should heal better now..." Kim took a deep breath.

"You okay?"

Kim smiled. "I'm fine, been a while since the last surgery I've done..."

"And I was glad of that" Sarah walked in.

"What happened?"

"Sliced my leg open wicked hard on a rock ledge, a while before you joined us" Sarah showed Kai a big scar on her leg.

"Ouch"

"Can i go see Ashlynn?"

"Yeah" Amanda stood in the doorway. "She's asleep, but you can see her" Lloyd got up and went to the roof.

* * *

He opened the door and looked. Ray was on the roof, her wing over Ashlynn, who was shivering and pressed up against her. When Ray came back from the Spirit Coves, she now had feathered wings, so Lloyd guessed that she would generate a lot of warmth. He walked over and pressed a hand on Ashlynn's head. She opened her eyes a bit, then purred, pressing against his hand.

"Hey Ashlynn...I...th-thank you...th-thank you...so m-much..." Lloyd broke and tears fell from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

Ashlynn cooed, then shifted, moving her wing. Lloyd sat next to her and snuggled. After that, she seemed to stop shivering. Ray covered them both with her wing and settled down. Lloyd struggled to keep his eyes open, but it was warm, and Ashlynn's heartbeat seemed to soothe him...he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Lloyd" He was shaken away. He blinked away and looked around. It was morning. He was still resting against Ashlynn, who was still sound asleep. Ray was awake and...eating something. Amanda was shaking him awake. "Morning Lloyd. We were worried, then saw you here last night. We left you here because you were out"

Lloyd sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt stiff...He got up and stretched. That woke Ashlynn up and she yawned. Ray noticed that she was up and dropped a...

Lloyd stiffened. "I-Is that...a leg?"

"A deer leg, yeah" Ashlynn started to eat it. "I guess it's better she eats something raw" Lloyd gagged. "C'mon, we'll get you a non-alive breakfast"

* * *

 _A day later_

"This move is designed to knock the wind out of your opponent" Sarah struck the punching bag with an open hand, but all the force in her palms. "So you can throw them off and shorten the battle with you winning" Sarah grinned at Lloyd, then frowned when he was looking out the window. "Lloyd?"

He started and looked back. "Right, sorry, um...what was the lesson again?"

Sarah sighed. "Lloyd, Ashlynn is going to be fine, okay? She's healing well enough, she'll be just fine, okay?"

I know, it's just..."

"You're worried, I get it. But you have training today. Now, i'll show this to you again"

* * *

Lloyd went through his training today, but his mind was out of it. Wu had noticed it, and he was worried for his nephew. During sinner, when everyone was eating _another_ night of take out food, Lloyd wasn't touching his food. "Lloyd, you need to eat"

"not that it'll do us much good. We need to get that oven fixed so we can have proper food"

"Or blow the apartment up" Everyone chuckled and Lloyd even smiled.

"Lloyd, again, don't worry about Ashlynn, she's going to be-"

"G-Guys..." There was a whisper of a voice and everyone looked up at the door.

"Ashlynn?! what did you do?!" Ashlynn, in human form, was standing in the door. In human form, her scars looked worse. They weren't bleeding as bad, but they didn't look good. She was holding her arm and she was stark white...with a tinge of green. She was covered in dry blood. "Why did you shift?!"

Kim and Amanda got up to help her, while everyone had just stood up in surprise. Ashlynn took a deep breath. "I...I didn't...didn't shift...M-Mirror...did..." It was like each breath was difficult.

"C'mon, we have to put new bandages on you" They walked her out to the room across the hall.

"Who would Mirror shift like that?"

"Dunno...Ashlynn's the only one who would know why Mirror would do that"

Lloyd hasn't moved, he didn't know what to do. What was happening?

* * *

Lloyd softly knocked on the door. "Come in" Lloyd opened the door. Ashlynn was asleep in her bed, new bandages on, Amanda sitting on her bed, stroking her hair.

"she okay? Did she explain why Mirror shifted?"

"No, not really. Ashlynn didn't say much. As soon as we got new bandages on, some food and water in her, she fell right asleep. She'll probably explain tomorrow"

Lloyd looked at Ashlynn asleep. "I hope...Good night Amanda"

"Good night Lloyd. Sleep tight"

* * *

 **I'll stop here, hope you guys liked this, I've been wanted to do this for a while, but needed the right time to do it.**


	12. So many changes pt1

**Hey guys! So, a ah...little warning before hand. This could turn a little...adult, maybe, but we'll go with it! Nothing too bad, I promise! but some of you guys will like this chapter, assuming what I'm doing is what some people still like. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

Lloyd strapped on the shoulder armor and looked at him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Since the tomorrow tea incident, he now has this habit of running his hands through his hair...and he only seemed to do it when he was nervous about something.

"We can cut it if you want"

Lloyd shook his head. "No, it's fine. I think I can deal with it" Kai ruffled his head and Lloyd smirked.

"C'mon, let's check in with Nya and see if Garmdon has done anything"

"Wonder what the news is going to say about the Grundle"

They all went up to the bridge, where they heard a conversation between Kim and Nya.

"Ashlynn is feeling a little...awkward now in this new body"

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing okay, but, much to her discomfort, she now has to wear-" Kim stopped when she saw the guys walk in and smiled. "Morning"

"Morning. Where's Sarah and Amanda?"

"Helping Ashlynn"

"With what? And..what does Ashlynn have to wear?" The guys chuckled and Kim and Nya smirked. "what? What did I say?"

Cole put an arm around Lloyd. "While you might be older now, there's still some things you...don't need to know"

"At least not yet anyway" Kim and Nya giggled.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

* * *

Aslynn gulped and looked at the thing in her hands. She was getting dressed in the bathroom and Amanda said she had to wear this. She called out to her. "Amanda! Are you sure I have to wear this?"

"Yes. Your grown body is...developed"

"And with your new grown assets and the size they are, you _need_ to wear that!" _'SLAP!'_ "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Ashlynn ignored their arguing at looked at what she was holding.

A bra.

That's what Amanda and Sarah called it. They said that because of the new size of her breasts, she had to wear it, to prevent certain health problems apparently and because she should not run around without one. And that was a new thing. Breasts.

Ashlynn sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "Just what are this things for?" she mumbled.

 _'The human female body is certainly...a strange one'_

 _"Yeah, you're telling me. but you don't have to wear this!"_ Ashlynn sighed and looked at the bra. "Now, how do i put this on?"

* * *

Sarah pulled out a shirt. "do we know her size?"

"not really. but, we could always make a clothes run later if we need to" Amanda looked at the bathroom. "Poor Ashlynn. Well, at least she's got more help than I did going through this"

Sarah stopped, then laughed. "Oh yeah, that's right! You had only Sensei with you!" she laughed. "How did that go?"

Aamanda blushed. "It was so weird...I don't want to talk about it"

Sarah smiled and looked through more clothes, then stopped. "Um, Amanda. I just had a thought. Is Ashlynn going to go through her...monthly thing? Even though she can turn into a dragon?"

Amanda stopped. "Oh, I didn't even think about that...gee, I don't know..."

"What's a...monthly thing?" Ashlynn stepped out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe.

Amanda sighed. "Sarah, it looks like we'll have to give Ashlynn...'the talk'"

Sarah shrugged. "Fair enough. but the boys have to give it to Lloyd too"

"You sure about that?"

"you want Wu to explain to him?"

"fair point"

Ashlynm looked back and forth between the two. "Is this that...another day thing you guys keep saying?"

"Yep, and today is that day!" Sarah handed her some clothes. "But now isn't the time. Now is the time to get dressed"

* * *

The boys were on deck, training. Lloyd struck for Kai, but his distance was longer than he though and he stumbled. "Easy Lloyd. Remember, your strikes are going to be longer now, remember"

Lloyd stood up. "I know, I know..."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it"

"Phew, warm out today! Sorry we took so long, but we have to find some new clothes for Ashlynn to wear" Lloyd turned...and for some reason ,the heat rose up...at least for him.

Ashlynn was wearing jean shorts, looking to be torn at the bottom. She also wore a white tank top, but it was short and showed her navel. Lloyd swallowed, suddenly aware that his throat and mouth were dry, what was wrong with him?!

"isn't that a bit of skin to show?" Ashlynn turned bright red. "B-But I mean it doesn't look bad! Uh, wait, I mean-!"

"Jay, shut up. This was all we could find for her that would fit" Sarah walked over to Cole and whispered to him. "And, um...not to make things a bit more challenging for you guys ,but, you need to have 'the talk' with Lloyd"

Cole sighed. "Seriously?"

"Hey, we had to have it with Ashlynn, okay? So it's only fair"

* * *

After a few hours of training they took a break. Ashlynn was leaning against the railing, covering her stomach. Lloyd walked over. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright..."

"So, um...what happened this morning? Kim said Sarah and Amanda had to...help you with something?"

Ashlynn blushed. "I um...don't really...want to talk about it..."

"O-Okay, that's fine" Lloyd ran his hand through his hair. What was wrong with him?! Normally, he and Ashlynn could talk with no problem. But now...he couldn't focus, the afternoon was still warm, and...Ashlynn had seemed to shut down. Lloyd leaned against the railing with her. "So, what does Mirror think of this?"

Ashlynn laughed. "She's a little mad, but she'll get over it. And she's also confused. She saw everything, and she agrees with me that the experience was strange"

Lloyd laughed with her. They looked at each other, then blushed and glanced away.

* * *

"Oh, they've got it bad" The other ninja were on the other side and Sarah and Amanda were watching them.

Amanda smirked. "They're playing it obvious huh?"

"It't not just that, I don't even think they know!"

"Can that happen?"

"Sometimes"

"What's going on?" Cole and Kai joined them. "Usually those two are talkative"

"But now it looks like they're embarrassed to be next to each other"

Sarah giggled. "well, they seem to be facing a problem"

"what problem is that?"

 **"They're in love"** Sarah and Amanda spoke in unison.

"Really?"

"Wow, now that you said it, it's obvious" Kai then laughed. "Oh, that's why it looked familiar!"

"what?"

"That's the way Cole and Sarah were before they started dating!"

Sarah and Cole blushed while Amanda laughed. "You're right! I didn't see it at first!"

"Th-That's not true!"

"Y-Yeah, you're making that up!"

"No, you guys were that bad"

Kai laughed, then the alarm went off. They all ran up to the bridge. "What do we got Nya?"

"A break in at the Ninjago Science Lab. Can we all take a guess at who it is?"

"Okay, let's go. That science lab is no good place for an evil mastermind to be"

"Are we able to come this time?"

The ninja looked at each other. "I would say to wait until you guys grow into your bodies..but you know what? Sure"

"Are you sure?"

"They need practice actually going out into a fight. Since the final battle is coming sooner now"

"Good point. Alright you two, let's go!"

* * *

They arrived at the science lab. They got inside. "Okay, let's split up. Amanda, Kai, Lloyd and Ashlynn, you guys go look for anyone still here. The rest of use will find Garmadon"

"Wait, why are we doing search an rescue?"

"We don't want Lloyd to meet his father before he's ready. We don't know when the final battle will start, but we don't want it to start too soon"

"Alright, we'll see you later then"

"Good luck guys"

 **"Ninja-go!"** They took off in two directions.

* * *

Cole, Sarah, Kim, Zane, and Jay took off down towards the testing rooms, where all the lab equipment was. They started to hear voices.

"Keep looking! There's bound to be something here!"

"Garmadon"

"Keep quiet, we don't want to pull attention to ourselves"

They snuck in. Serpentine were looking through files and boxes. Garmadon stood in the back, over watching everything with Bizarro Amanda. "Wonder what they're looking for..."

"whatever it is, it can't be good"

* * *

Bizarro Amanda sighed. "Why are we here again?"

"Since the ninja managed to somehow defeat the Grundle, we need a knew approach. And trying to raise the Grundle sapped more energy than normal. I'm still too weak to try anything new. Plus, it's fun to cause some havoc and chaos every now and then"

Bizarro Amanda laughed, then stopped. She smiled. "They're here...I can feel my double...she's not close...but some others might be..." She stook a blade and threw it at a water pipe. Steam billowed in the room.

"What are you doing?!"

Just then, serpentine started to disappear under the steam. Bizarro Amanda smiled, then threw another dager in the steam. Sarah shot up, surprised. "Okay, that one was way to close!"

"Ninja!"

"Oh, nice job Sarah! Way to be stealthy!"

"That dagger was an inch from my nose!"

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to hit it this time"

"Get them!"

The remaining serpentine started to attack. Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda ran. They were down the hall. "Okay, surely you must be able to do something!"

"I have some strength...I might be able to do something small..."

"Well, he's an idea you might like" She whispered to him.

"Hm...will that be enough?"

"Wouldn't you be distracted?"

"I would...very well ,we'll see if your idea works" Garmado held up his weapon. "Mega Weapon, i need you to create a distraction for the ninja! One they certainly cannot fix!"

* * *

Sarah punched the last snake. "Okay, they ran down that way!" They ran down the hall. They didn't get far when nine glowing balls zoomed at them. "Duck!"

However when they did, five of them still hit them and four more took off. "Gah! I've been hit!"

"Don't move, we'll see what this does!" They froze.

"...Anything?"

"I don't feel twitchy or on fire..."

"Maybe its an internal thing? We'll have to check, but...there were more..." They froze.

"They're going after the others!"

"Maybe we can stop them!" They took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others got everyone out. "Okay, that should be everyone. Let's go help the-"

"Lookout!" Someone yelled and four glowing balls zoomed at them. Before they could deflect, they hit the ninja.

"Gah! What was that?!"

"Are you guys okay?"

Lloyd pat himself over. "I don't feel anything..."

"What just happened?"

"Maybe it was Garmadon? It looked like magic"

"guys!" The others had just caught up. "Have you seen any glowing balls, really fast and-"

"You're too late they hit us, what was it?"

"We think it was Garmadon, maybe it was just meant to distract us to get away"

"Probably...you guys still okay?"

"Yeah, we got hit too, but...we seem okay"

"We'll look when we get back to the bounty, it's not too dangerous to just be sure"

* * *

It was dark by the time the tests were done. "Well, there doesn't seem to be anything...in our bodies. So that's one good thing"

"But we still don't know what that thing was supposed to do to us! What if it's an invisible disease?! Or a body temperature parasite?! Or, what if it will slowly turn us evil?!"

"Jay, calm down. Look, we've already decided that all it was was a distraction so Garmadon could get away, nothing else"

"But would he really waste his only time to use the weapon as a distraction?"

"I see your point..." Wu stroked his beard. "We will keep watch to make sure that nothing happens to all of you. I'd hate to have something awful happen to my students. Now, it is late, and I'm sure you are all tired. Get some rest, and tomorrow we will see if anything has changed"

"Alright. Goodnight Sensei" They started to walked down to their rooms.

"A body temperature parasite?"

"What, it could be a thing!" They got down to the hall.

Amanda nudged Kai. "Remember...'the talk'"

That got the attention of Jay and Zane, Lloyd had just gotten into the room. "What about 'the talk'?"

"You guys need to have 'the talk' with Lloyd. We already talked with Ashlynn, but you guys need to tell him"

"Do we have to?"

"Do you want Sensei to do it?" Amanda walked into their room and closed the door.

"Why do we have to have 'the talk'?"

"We're his teachers, it's only fair. And again, you really think Lloyd wants Sensei to tell him that?"

Jay pondered it. Zane stared at them with a confused look. "What is...'the talk'? Is it an important conversation? I'm guessing Lloyd couldn't know about it before because of his age?"

"Of course the robot wouldn't know. Guess now we _have_ to explain" They walked in. cole looked like he was about ready to tell Lloyd something.

"Hold the story Cole, Zane needs to hear it to"

Cole nodded. "Alright. I can explain it if you two want to stay out"

"Thanks, I'm gonna shower, have fun!" Jay went into the bathroom.

Kai sighed. "Thanks Jay"

"So...what did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"Well..."

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

Nya yawned and walked into the dining room. Sensei was already there, drinking tea. "Morning Sensei" She looked around. "Guess everyone else is still asleep"

"That is the hope"

Nya stared at him. "Wait, you didn't check on them to make sure they're still alive?!"

"I figured we would know. After all, the ship doesn't smell"

"Well, yeah, but-" Nya was cut off by screams. Nya and Wu looked at each other, then they went down to the rooms.

They got to the hallway, when Nya bumped into someone. "Nya?! where's Sensei?!"

Nya immediately did _not_ know who this was. It was a guy, based on the height and voice. "Hey, who are-" She took a step back, then lost her voice. "...you?"

He was tall, but into too tall, about the same height as Kai. He had shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore nothing but a pair of sweatpants, and his skin had a very faint tan. But there was something about his eyes...

"Amanda?!" He/she gulp and nodded. It was by then that Sensei came down and stopped. "S-Sensei..."

By then there were more footsteps and two more guys ran out. They were both pretty pale, but one had bright orange hair with an undercut, brown eyes, and freckles, and one had bright yellow hair that went down just past his shoulers, and green eyes.

"I heard Nya, is she-?!" They saw them. "Okay, Sensei, we don't know what happened, okay?! We went to bed female and when we woke up...I don't know what happened!"

Male Kim gulped. "It's...probably safe to assume this is what Garmdon's weapon did to us..."

"Well, it's a distraction!"

"What about the others?"

They froze, then turned right as a group of feminine screams rang out. They ran to the door and knocked.

It flung up and a girl with shoulder length light brown, electric blue eyes, and a very petite figure stood there, on the brink of tears. "LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO US!"

Nya gasped and covered her mouth. "Jay?!"

"Can we come in?" He/She nodded and they came in. "Oh dear god..."

it was easy to spot female Kai. The hair was still the same, but shorter, closely resembling to a short spiky cut for girls, and she was a little slender. Zane's female body was tall and slender, but her hair was different, shorter in the back, cut alone the hair line, but grew longer in the front, reaching her chin. Cole's female body was curvy, with long black hair that reached down to her ankles. Lloyd was a little thing, with thick curly blonde hair, just a little thicker than Kai.

And all of them were freaking out.

"Why did this happen?!"

"Why am I like this?!"

"I can't be a chick ,this is so uncomfortable!"

There was a sharp whistle and guy Amanda managed to get everyone to calm down. "Okay, enough! everyone calm down!"

"How can we calm down! We're...not normal!"

"This was worse than being a kid!"

"How did this happen?!"

it got quiet. "Oh no..."

Cole turned red. "When I get my hands on Garmadon, I'm gonna take that weapon and shove it-!"

"Okay, everyone! Relax!" But there was just more bickering among everyone.

"Well, Sensei. It's safe so say that something has definitely happened..."

* * *

 **I'm gonna leave this here, now you see what I meant. I hope you guys like this, I am making this a two parter. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for part two!**


	13. So many changes pt2

**Alright, part two! I hope you guys like this, I wanted to do this for some reason, I don't know why. Anyway, enjoy part two!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

"Okay, we need a plan. We can't stay like this, we are not used to these bodies"

"Now, we're not...so, any ideas?!" The ninja were all in the dinning room. It went quiet.

"Nothing, got it..." Female Jay sighed and banged her head on the table. "Why us...?"

"Because it's how it is...why else would it happen?" Male Kim sighed. He was slightly upset. It didn't have much to do with the fact that she turned he...but Zane was still taller than her. When she was a girl, she was the shortest ninja. Even when Lloyd and Ashlynn turned older, they were taller than her by a few inches. Now, she still wasn't the tallest, but she wasn't the shortest. But she felt so...small and frail next to Zane, he was crazy tall.

Female Zane tried to push some hair behind her ear. "Perhaps Sensei might be able to shin some light on the problem. After all, he did have a solution to us turning into children. Maybe he will be able to find a solution here?"

Male Sarah sighed. "Zane, there isn't a tea for everything!" He looked at Sensei. "Is there?"

Wu stroked his beard. "Hm...maybe..."

"Maybe is good. But, why maybe?"

"Because the tea I am thinking of is rare. A Restart Tea. It takes your body back to the last few hours. It might just be enough to turn your bodies back to normal. However, it is rarely grown. But...I might know a place for it to grow"

"Well, that's great! Let's go find it!"

"Not so fast. It is a opossum plant"

"A what now?"

"A opossum plant. Meaning when startled it will play dead, and when it does, it will lose it's abilities until it goes back to normal, which takes a while. I will have to go alone, for less chance of startling it"

"Great...hopefully Garmadon doesn't do anything while we try to fix this"

"Yeah, hope..." Female Cole sighed, then looked around, then furrowed her brow. "Hey guys...where's Ashlynn?"

They looked around. "I didn't notice it in all the panic...but she's not here"

"Was she in your room this morning?"

Male Amanda rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest, once I woke up I noticed this...I didn't check..."

"It wouldn't have worked, I wasn't home anyway" They all turned towards the door...

"Oh damn..."

Female Lloyd felt her body heat up. _"God, what is happening?! I hope I'm not blushing...but..."_

Ashlynn had been affected too. He was tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than Female Zane. His hair was still long, but it was pulled back, but two strands up front framed his face. His skin had darkened only slightly, and his eyes were a grey silver.

"Wow..."

He sighed. "Please, don't ogle me...I had enough of that going through the last village"

"Last village? What are you talking about? Where were you?"

He laughed and Lloyd's heart fluttered. He closed his eyes. "You want to explain that?" When he opened them again, his eyes were blood red, with a cat eye pupil in the middle. His dragon eyes. Mirror was talking to them now.

Female Jay yelped. "That's freaky!"

"I did not mean to scare you all" Mirror's voice was deep, and charming. Female Lloyd swallowed, trying to wet her throat, what was wrong with her? "You see, late last night, something felt wrong. I decided to...take control of Ashlynn's body to try and figure out. What was strange was that she was female when we left"

"Wait, you just took control?"

"You can do that?"

"Only when necessary. I tried to find the other dragons, to see if they had any ideas. However, at one point I felt completely off. And that is when I realized..." Ashlynn's body blushed. "...I was not female anymore..."

"It affected you too?!"

Mirror nodded. "I shifted, wondering if it had happened to Ashlynn too. And my assumptions were right. Neither of us were female. By that time, Ashlynn had taken back control, and...he went to the nearby village to ask where we were. For some reason, the females were intrigued by a mysterious man who had walked through the village"

Something sprung up in female Lloyd. What was that...jealousy? No, anger...but not at Mirror or Ashlynn, he was right, why would girls go for a man that just arrived. She rubbed her head. _"Why...what is happening?!"_

"So, how long do we have to wait?"

"Who knows" Wu stood up. "I should probably leave now though, if I am to find it in time"

"Be careful Sensei. And good luck"

* * *

Male Ashlynn looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed. _"As if any more changes could happen to me..."_

 _Knock Knock_

Male Amanda knocked on the door frame. "Hey. You okay?"

"Oh sure. I'm just fine! I mean, I turned older, then i learned stuff I really wish I didn't, then I turn into a guy! I'm just peachy..."

"Okay, I see you're upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

Male Ashlynn sighed and left the bathroom. He sat on his head and rubbed his face. "...Do you think he regrets doing it to?"

"What?"

"Throwing the tea..stopping the Grundle...saving...everyone..."

Male Amanda walked over. "Do...you regret it?"

"I don't know! I'm...mixed about it...What would have happened if we didn't throw the tea? Would we have found another way?" He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _"Would...everything changed?"_ He thought about yesterday's conversation...

* * *

 _Ashlynn sat on the bed, her body felt cold._

 _"Is she going to pass out? She's stark white!" Ashlynn took a breath._

 _"Ashlynn, do you...have any questions?"_

 _She took a deep breath. "Yeah...why do we woman have to deal with that?!"_

 _Sarah and Amanda laughed. "Trust me, we've been asking that for centuries!"_

 _"So, do you understand everything?"_

 _Ashlynn nodded. "I...I think so..." She sighed. "I'm...scared now"_

 _"Don't be. While it's awful, it's natural"_

 _"Not that...what you said about...about..."_

 _"Ah, I get what you mean. Well, you only have to d it if you want to and only with a significant other"_ _Ashlynn nodded. She stood up. "Speaking of which...Ashlynn, I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you...like Lloyd?"_

 _"Yeah, I like Lloyd, he's my best friend"_

 _"No, not like. Do you..." Sarah smirked. "Like Like him?"_

 _Ashlynn must have looked dumbfounded because Amanda sighed. "Way to sum that up Sarah. Ashlynn...do you...love Lloyd? Like...romantically?"_

 _Ashlynn froze. Did she? No, she didn't...well...she didn't know! How can she when...she just got into this body! "I...I-I..."_

 _"Okay, okay. I get it, I realize it's...probably too soon to ask" They started to get dressed_

 _Ashlynn just sat there. She stared at the floor. How did she feel? She always felt close to Lloyd but...was that love? Or was it because she's just his protector? No, it was more than that! Ashlynn was Lloyd's friend, even before this protector business! And she didn't want to ruin that! She cared for Lloyd, wanted to protect him, be with him-_

 _Ashlynn froze. Oh god...maybe...it was love?_

* * *

Male Ashlynn sighed. "...I wish everything would...just fall into place and make sense"

Male Amanda nodded. "Trust me..." He started to leave. "I do to..."

* * *

Female Lloyd was sitting in the game room, just on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. Female Kai walked in. "Oh, Lloyd. There you are. You okay?" She walked over and sat down. "You haven't spoken...like at all since this happened"

Female Lloyd blushed and tried to sink into the couch. She pursed her lips.

"Okay, that's fine" Female Kai sat back. "So...we didn't ask you last night cause you...shut down...after the talk..."

That's when she exploded. "Well, of course I would have!" She covered her mouth.

Female Kai stood frozen, then busted out laughing. "Wow your voice is so high!"

Female Lloyd blushed. Her voice was a little high. "Of course I shut down...finding out about...all that..."

"We probably should have waited longer, but the girls told us we had to..." Female Kai sighed and picked up the remote and started flipping through channels.

It was quiet for a bit..."Hey, Kai? Can...I ask a question?"

"That...depends, about what?"

"Well, starting yesterday, when I was...a guy, something...happened"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, i was fine, then...the afternoon got warmer, my vision tunneled a bit...I don't know why!"

"When did that happen?"

"A bit after Ashlynn came up on deck, wearing...those clothes..."

Female Kai started to laugh. "Man, I knew that's what it was!"

"What?! What was it?!"

"Lloyd...I think you're in love"

"Love?"

"Yeah, with Ashlynn"

"What?! No, we're just friends!"

"Uh huh. Did anything else happen when Ashlynn came back as a guy?"

Female Lloyd blushed. "...Only when Mirror spoke..."

Female Kai spoke. "You know what, it's not uncommon to fall in love like that. Cole and Sarah fell in love like that. They were nervous around each other and tried not to make it awkward. You're just...confused...and nervous"

Female Lloyd sighed. "...do you think...Ashlynn feels the same way?"

"The only way to know is to ask" They sat in silence some more. "Hey Lloyd, can i ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Yesterday, when you saw Ashlynn...did your pants get tighter?"

* * *

It was late by the time Wu came back. "You're back! Did you find it?"

Wu set down a jar of pink leaves. "I found it. Let's brew it quick"

* * *

They finished brewing it and started drinking it. "Hm...tastes like...rasberries"

"Taste like apples to me"

"No, I'm getting blueberries"

"Whatever flavor we got it's good!"

"Yeah, best magic tea so far!"

Wu chuckled. "We will wait and hopefully you will all be back to normal"

"Again, more hope..."

* * *

 ** _THE NEXT MORNING_**

"WOO!" Amanda snapped awake.

"Sarah, it's too early, what-?" Amanda froze, then sat up, feeling her body. "I'm back to normal!"

"We all are!" Kim and Ashlynn woke up, then examined themselves.

"Oh thank god!"

Ashlynn looked herself over. "I'm...still older..." Ashlynn sighed then smiled. "I can deal with being older. I just can't deal with being a guy"

* * *

 **I guess I'll leave this here! I hope you guys liked this, I had some fun with it! I was trying to keep it as tame as possible. But I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	14. Heat

**Hey guys! So, I had this idea a while back and I might as well do it now, there probably won't be a better time to do it. So I hope you enjoy!**

 ****WARNING!****

 **Some of the content might be a little mature. If you're not comfortable with that, please leave. If not, then stay, it's your choice.**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

 **Time Tip: this is a few days after the ninja defeat the stone warrior**

* * *

Ashlynn slammed the bathroom door behind her and breathed. She was burning up, her vision was all over the place, everything was louder and her sense of smell…

She took a few gasping breaths and turned on the shower to ice cold. She quickly took everything off, almost tearing her clothes off, and got in. It helped, but only for a little bit. What just happened? She tried to back track the day…

* * *

 _Ashlynn woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up, then winced. She still hurt from when they fought the stone warrior. She slowly got up and made her way to the bedroom. The infirmary's bathroom didn't have a shower, and she needed to be clean. As she was walking, she noticed she felt…off. She felt warm, almost a fever. She could also hear much. The creaking of pipes and wood, she heard other footsteps of the others getting ready. Her abilities have never been this enhanced._

 _She made it to the bedroom and knocked. "Come in" she opened the door._

 _"Morning"_

 _"Morning, Ashlynn. How do you feel?"_

 _"Alright. Still sore, and…a little funny"_

 _"How so?"_

 _"I…I can't explain it…I feel warm…"_

 _Amanda came over and felt her forehead. "hm…you do feel feverish. Do you feel sick in any other way?"_

 _"Not really"_

 _"Maybe it's how you slept. Why don't you wash up and we'll see how you feel"_

* * *

 _The girls started walking towards the deck. "Hope we don't miss anything interesting. I'm wanting to give Lloyd a lesson on now to pin someone"_

 _"You're not going to use him as an example, are you?"_

 _"No…but I will use Jay"_

 _They laughed as they came up on deck. Ashlynn looked around…and that's when her temperature rose drastically._

 _Lloyd was training on deck…shirtless. While he might have just gotten his older body, he was already starting to grow into it. He was starting to show muscle, and it was looking like hard muscle. His movements were better, much smoother and cleaner._

 _Ashlynn swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. What…?_

 _"Morning guys! Did we miss anything?"_

 _"Not really. Zane is about to take Lloyd underwater to do some underwater training, so Lloyd is loosening up his muscles first" That's right, the boat was docked in a lake…why did she forget that?_

 _"Good. That would suck for him to get a cramp underwater…" Sarah's voice trailed. Ashlynn walked around, close to the railing. She couldn't stop staring at Lloyd. Swift movements…Focus...Something stirred inside Ashlynn. Lloyd stopped and stood straight, brushing the hair from his face. Ashlynn's throat was dry again and something…stirred. Something…animalistic._

 _Lloyd looked up and saw her. He smiled in her direction. Ashlynn, being under the spell she was, took a step back…_

 _And fell into the water._

* * *

 _Ashlynn coughed and she was pulled into the deck._

 _"You okay? What happened?"_

 _Ashlynn, embarrassed, looked around. "I…I wasn't paying attention…"_

 _Lloyd took a step forward, reaching for her. "You going to be okay?"_

 _Ashlynn started to nod, then she got hit with this wave of…an addicting and wonderful scent. It was musky, but had a bit of…something fresh. Like a forest after rain._

 _It was Lloyd._

 _Ashlynn took a huge step away from him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go get changed, I'll see you later!"_

 _Ashlynn practically ran off the deck and back to the room._

* * *

Ashlynn swallowed. What was happening?

 _Knock Knock._ "Ashlynn? Are you okay? You ran away, what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know...G-Give me...a minute..."

She stood under the not-helping-cold water, finally turned off the water, and got out. Already, it seemed like her body heat was drying her. She put on a sports bra, another restricting piece of clothing, and some underwear. She would have put on more, but she was worried she would bake.

She stepped out from the bathroom. Amanda, Sarah and Kim were there. "Hey, you okay?"

"N-No..." Ashlynn sat on the bed. She wasn't. She was burning up, her vision was sharper and foggy at the same time, she could smell everything and that was making her head hurt, she could hear everything. And now, to top it off, her body felt...weird. Like it was craving something, but Ashlynn didn't know what.

Amanda felt her forehead. "Oh my god, Ashlynn! You're burning up! You're sick"

"I-I have to be, I don't know-"

 _"It is not a sickness..."_ Ashlynn froze. Mirror's voice had...changed. It was deeper and...husky. Maybe lustful. For what?

Ashlynn held up a hand. "H-Hang on...Mirror is trying to tell me something." _"What is it? What's wrong with us?"_ _  
_

 _"Ashlynn...I'm afraid...we are in heat...and it has hit us pretty hard..."_

 _"Heat?"_ "She says...I'm in heat..." Ashlynn looked up. "what does that mean?"

Sarah sucked in air through her teeth as Kim blushed and covered her mouth with one hand, in an act of sympathy. "Oooh, that's not good" Amanda pursed her lips.

"What? W-What's heat?"

"Ashlynn...most animals...well, a lot of animals, have this period of when they go through a heat. It's like...well, like a human woman's period-" Ashlynn cringed, she knew about that. "But less pain and...mess. However, the only thing that has reacted...Is your..." Amanda swallowed and blushed a little. "Sexual desire"

"W-What?! B-But...I've never...done that before..." Ashlynn's voice dropped to a whisper.

"I know, i know. It just happens"

"Did you see any blood at all?" Ashlynn shook her head. "Lucky..."

Ashlynn swallowed. "How long is this going to last?"

"Who knows. It could last a week, maybe shorter. It varies"

"What...What do I do? For...this I mean?"

"Well, there are a few things-" Kim nudged Sarah. "what? What did I say?"

"It's what you were about to say, Ashlynn can't do that!"

Sarah blushes and waved her hands. "No no no no! I didn't mean that! I mean that there are other ways that can lower her...libido"

"You're going to say that, really?"

"You want me to say mast-"

 **"Don't!"** Kim and Amanda yelled at her. Ashlynn laid down on the bed, breathing pretty heavily.

"If they're going to help, it's best you get them now. I'm gonna stay with Ashlynn"

* * *

Lloyd's head broke through the surface, gasping for breath. "Zane, how do you do that?! Even as a robot..." Lloyd swam for the bounty.

Kai smirked. "Amanda can do it too" Kai pulled him up. "It's not easy, like you said, huh?"

Lloyd smirked and caught the towel Cole handed him. "So, what else are we doing?"

"Well, Sarah was going to teach you something, but she ran after Ashlynn"

"I hope she's okay. 'I wasn't paying attention'? Ashlynn is more attentive of her surroundings than any of us"

Kai chuckled. "She was paying attention, just not to her surroundings" Jay snorted.

Cole rolled his eyes. At that point, Sarah and Kim came up on deck. They looked at the boys, then at each other, then did a sudden round of rock-paper-clam. Apparently Kim lost, because Sarah fist pumped the air and Kim snapped her fingers in defeat.

Sarah walked over as Kim started to leave. "Hey. Where's Kim going?"

"She has to...pick some stuff up. Lloyd, you and I have some training to do. But first..." Jay started to edge away, he knew what was happening. "I need a volunteer" Sarah reached over and grabbed Jay.

* * *

After about two hours, and Sarah abusing Jay and teaching Lloyd. "Nice job, Lloyd. Now, why don't you go to the weapons room and grab some more staffs? I want to see how well you can handle multiple enemies"

Lloyd nodded and left. After he left, Cole looked at Sarah. "So, care to explain what's going on with Ashlynn?"

"Poor kid...She's..." Sarah blushed a little. "In heat"

The guys threw up their eyebrows. "Oh, wow...is she okay?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know how well to answer that"

Zane rubbed his chin in thought. "Heat is normally an occurrence in animals. Why is Ashlynn going through it?"

"She turns into a dragon, Zane, and I think it's having a big toll on her. But, since we know close to nothing about them, even with Misako's help, there's not much to help her with"

"What about consoling actually dragons?"

Sarah shook her head. "So far, Ashlynn is the only one that can communicate with them, I'm still having trouble teaching Lloyd how to do that"

"How so?"

"Each animal has their own language. When I had my powers, I could understand them, no problem. Ashlynn can only speak and understand dragon, well, at least while human, and Lloyd is still having trouble understanding them. Learning a new language is hard, and the animal kingdom has a lot"

"Hope Ashlynn is gonna be okay"

Cole, was thinking, then went wide eyed. "Oh, don't tell me that's what Kim went to go get!"

Sarah blushed. "No, she didn't! I listed some alternatives that I heard about"

"Is that all we can do?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did either of you want to 'help' Ashlynn?" All boys, besides Zane, blushed and looked away. "I thought not. And I'm pretty sure Ashlynn and Lloyd are no where near to being close enough to do anything...together, to help. It's not our only option, but it'll make Ashlynn feel better"

* * *

Amanda rubber Ashlynn's burning back, as she panted. "Amanda...It hurts a lot now..."

"I'm sorry Ashlynn...I wish I could help..."

Ashlynn nodded...then she gave a deep growl. "Dammit, Mirror! Stop pushing!"

"Ashlynn?"

"S-Sorry...Since this happened...Mirror has tried to push into control...saying that she'll take care of it...whatever that means..."

Amanda sighed. "Okay, from the sound of it...I don't think you should turn into a dragon until this is done. Mirror is in control when you shift, isn't she?"

"Yeah...kinda...Why should I...not shift?"

"Well, with animals, they aren't aimed at a specific...other. Any animal could be attracted to you. And I don't want your first boyfriend to be a wild dragon"

Ashlynn gave a huffing laugh, then sighed. "Why me...?"

The door opened and Kim walked in with a bag. "I'm back. And I got some stuff that could help"

"Good, Ashlynn says she's in pain now. Hopefully Sarah was right and these will help"

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I tried. I wanted to, but it got to awkward for me! I wanted to, a lot of people are gonna know what I was aiming for, but...I was worried it would get too mature for a T rating...I'm sorry, god I feel embarrassed...**

 **None the less, I hope you guys enjoyed this! And I'm sorry about the main story, with work and school taking up a good chunk of my normal schedule out, that I wasn't ready for. I hope you understand, I'm gonna try to upload the next main chapter soon. Thanks for standing by with me!**


	15. Apology

Hey, sorry for taking so long on stories (for those who do read them) and for not being very active.

But good news, I'm finally out of school, so more open time. I'm also saving up for my own computer because I like to work in private, so that will boost my motivation a lot hopefully.

But I do apologize for not being very active. I'm still planning on doing stories and artwork, I promise, I haven't quit yet, din't really plan to nor want to. So hold tight, it shouldn't be much longer now!

Thank you all for those who still stay and actually want to see the stuff I post.


	16. Drunk

**Hey everyone! So i figured I'd go ahead and make a short story chapter. This is one of my ideas I decided to do.**

 **Time Tip: This is shortly after episode 15, or chapter 2 of rewritten book three.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

 _Knock knock._ Jay looked up from the stove, trying to fix it. "It's open"

Sarah came in. "Hey" She looked around. "Amanda not here?"

Kai looked up from the newspaper. "No, we thought she was with you guys?"

Sarah shook her head. "She left an hour ago, haven't seen her since"

Jay wiped his hands and stood up. "Well, she's not here. Where could she have gone?"

They heard footsteps and Kim showed up. "Guys, Dareth called. Amanda's at his dojo, but she's...destroying things apparently"

Kai put the newspaper down. "Why?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know, but we better go get her"

* * *

Kai, Kim, and Sarah knocked on Dareth's door. He opened it, looking frantic.

"Thank goodness you're here, she's gone nuts!" They followed him in, hearing crashes.

"What could she be doing here this late at night?" Sarah asked.

"She said she needed to blow of steam...I think, i couldn't understand her" Dareth brought them to the main room.

"Oh...wow" The place was a wreck. Broken boards were everywhere, trophey's on the floor, and stuffing and one busted punching bag on the floor.

Amanda was wailing and hitting another bag with a force the others had never seen.

"Um...Hey Amanda" Sarah was the first to say something. "What's up?"

"Aaaaah, y'know...venting..." she hiccuped and stumbled back. She had a slight waver in her stance, her face flushed and eyes tired and cloudy.

Kim looked her over. "Amanda...are you...drunk?"

"No! *Hic*...Yes...No!" She took another hit at the bag and it creak and they heard a rip.

"Stop her, thats my last bag!"

Kai grabbed her. "Hey, babe, calm down-"

"Don' touch me!" Amanda pushed him off and swung, but missed and stumble. She sniffed and hiccuped. "I don' want you...toushin' me..." she hiccuped.

They looked at each other. "Um...why don't we get you home?"

Amanda laughed. "Home?! That garbage pile? Pleeeeeease, it's more of a dump than the..dump..." she hiccuped. "I don't...wanna go there. I'm having fun here!" She sniffed. "Dareth, you have any liquor here?"

"No" Kai went over and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Let's go home"

"Letgoletgoletgo!" Amanda starting hitting him and he winced. Amanda never hit with this much force. "Sorry Dareth, we'll fix the bag when we can..."

* * *

The others were still working on the stove. "Okay...I think we got it to where it won't leak gas when we use it"

Cole nodded. "Good. I'd like top start having good food. I'm done with take-out"

Zane nodded. "I agree, we haven't been eating a very healthy diet as of late"

Cole looked at the time. "They should be back, what are they-"

"Kai, let me the fuck go!" Amanda's voice rang out. Everyone in the room looked at each other.

"Was that...?" Jay didn't finish the question when the door on the other end of the hall opened. They all went over to see what it was.

Kai set Amanda on the bed and she growled at him. "Don't fucking touch me like that!"

"Language" Kim went to the medicine cabinet.

"Um...hey" Jay waved.

Cole pointed at Amanda. "what's going on?"

"she's drunk" Kim brought a glass of water and some...sort of pill. "Drink and take this"

"...No..." Amanda grumped. She sniffed and hiccuped.

Kim glared at her. "Amanda, what has gotten into you?"

"Besides a bunch of liquor..." Sarah stated.

Before Amanda could answer, they heard footsteps. "Um...what's going on?" Lloyd and Ashlynn **(A/N: remember, they're still kids)** were in the doorway, Wu behind them.

"H-Hi" Amanda hiccuped again.

Ashlynn sighed. "Amanda, are you drunk?"

"Why is everyone asking?!" She hiccuped and sniffed. "I...am heavily tipsy, not...drunk!"

"Is the stove fixed?" Wu asked.

"Yeah, but only one burner is working" Jay told him. Wu nodded and went to the other room.

Ashlynn went over and held Amanda's face. "Amanda...Are. You. Drunk?"

Amanda sat there frozen...then sighed. "Yeah...I got drunk..."

"Did you hurt anyone?"

"No...but i did *hic* destroy Dareth's dojo..."

Ashlynn nodded. "Okay. No one was hurt too badly. That's good"

Amanda moaned and flopped down, her head in Ashlynn's lap. Ashlynn pet her head.

"So...What happened?" Jay asked.

Amanda sniffed. "I...I feel like i've lost my touch...Lloyd and Ashlynn got kidnapped...we had pirates that attacked the city! And...I feel like i'm not the ninja i thought i used to be..." She hiccuped.

Kai sighed. "Amanda, you're...not the only one who feels that way. The battles we've fought lately haven't...been too fair. But we're still pulling through! Remember, we're a team-"

"I know, i know!" Amanda shouted. "Teamwork and cooperation and...all that fortune cookie garbage. I just..." She sighed and covered her face.

Ashlynn pet her head. "It's okay to cry, no one will judge..."

"Don't wanna cry...too tired to cry..." Amanda mumbled.

Wu came in with some tea. "Drink" Amanda sat up and took the cup and downed it in one gulp.

She sniffed. "Thank you...sorry..." She waved, then fell over on the bed asleep.

"Um...what was that?" Sarah asked.

Ashlynn took the cup from Amanda. "Recovery tea. It's like cold medicine"

Kim nodded. "Cause you can't sneeze if you're in a coma"

Ashlynn chuckled. "She's still gonna have a nasty hangover though, so we should let her sleep"

They left the room and joined in the guys room. "Okay, i'll ask" Jay said. "What just happened?"

"She got drunk. She's done this before. She got frustrated and either couldn't find a way to vent in private or couldn't distract herself. So she got drunk"

"Wait wait wait" Nya spoke up. "She's done this before?"

Ashlynn nodded. "Yeah, once before. Her and Wu got into a fight about...something..."

Wu nodded. "I wouldn't let her go off on a private meditation on her own, because I didn't feel she was ready to take a spirit quest"

"Right" Ashlynn said. "She left, then we got a call to come pick her up from the nearest bar"

"Huh...Amanda didn't strike me as the drinking type" Sarah said.

Ashlynn nodded. "Yeah, she's dangerous when drunk"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "How dangerous?"

"Um..." Ashlynn looked at Wu. "She almost killed a guy last time, didn't she?" Wu nodded.

 **"Huh?!"**

 ** _*The Next Morning*_**

Everyone was eating breakfast in the guys room.

"Uuug..." Amanda stumbled in, a hand against her forehead, her eyes bloodshot and her skin pale.

"Morning"

"Hey..." Amanda slumped and sat down. Sarah gave her a cup of coffee and she downed it in one gulp.

"That was piping hot"

"don't care..." amanda rubbed her face. "God, I hate myself..."

Kai patted her back. "Most people usually do after drinking" Amanda glared a him.

Wu sipped his tea. "Normally, someone should have a day to recover from a hangover, but, this time, you will train. Hopefull the work will help get the alcohol out of your blood system"

Amanda groaned. "Yes Sensei...I guess i need to go over and clean Dareth's dojo..."

* * *

 **Well, that was fun to do. I'm sorry the short stories have been far in between. And I will try to also work on the next rewritten book. And i'm working on the high school story. Stay tuned!**


End file.
